


Remember

by MetallicSharpie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicSharpie/pseuds/MetallicSharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lord abandoned her 5 years ago, without reason. A daiyoukai is brought back from the dead with no memories of his past life, wanted by the demon world. What will happen when their paths cross? Will his two sons welcome his return? Or will the tangled mess he left behind of spilt blood, murder, & abuse send him back to hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: 12/19/2007, Edited: 2/19/2014
> 
> Don't mind me, just putting up my story and hoping I get it right the first time~ ^.^

** Remember **

Chapter 1

_Forgotten_

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

(Inner Youkai/Deity/Spirit)

./\\.

"Rin!" A woman around her late-20's called, holding a wicker basket filled with ingredients for tonight's dinner stew. Her onyx eyes scanned the busy area of her village's market, searching for a familiar set of eyes. She sighed in annoyance, running her free hand through her mocha-colored hair. 'Where did she go now?'

The mid-day sun bore hard down on the large town; the market bustling with those eager to buy the newly harvested crop and fresh seafood. The woman squeezed her way through the masses of people, heading towards the stands that sold rare herbs, flowers, and other plant life. 'She has to be over here somewhere…' Finally, she found the younger girl, purchasing what appeared to be purple berries.

"What are those for, Rin?" She asked as she snuck up beside the girl. Rin grinned at Ayumi,

"They are the berries of the thousand-year flower. It's good for treating poison." Ayumi hummed in acknowledgement,

"That could be useful. Ready to start heading back?" Rin nodded at her as she wrapped the berries in a soft cloth before placing them in her bag. The two women made a bee-line to the exit of the marketplace when a familiar boy greeted them at the archway.

"Ayumi! Rin! It's so nice to see you both." The young male's skin was tan from working out in the field; his jet-black hair was pulled back into a tail. Ayumi smiled at the boy,

"It's nice to see you too, Hayato." Rin only nodded with a face of indifference.

"Rin, I was wondering if, uhm…" Hayato cheek's flushed, his hand came up to scratch the back of head with his eyes cast downward. 'Oh Hayato, I hope you don't say anything foolish…' Ayumi thought before the boy continued. "Can I speak with you in private…?" Rin opened her mouth to reply, but Ayumi quickly cut her off,

"You go on, Rin, I'll head back home. Dinner should be ready in a few hours." The younger girl gave her an exasperated look as she allowed the boy to pull her away to the eastern side of the town. Ayumi ignored the look, smiled at them both and waved. 'He's such a nice boy, Rin, I would hope you can at least give him a chance.'

./\\.

'Where... Where am I?' The man groaned while he lifted his upper body, holding it up as he rested against his elbows. His eyes darted around his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest clearing, but where he did not know.

Lifting a clawed hand to his face to run it through his hair, he abruptly stopped. He examined the elongated nails in confusion, then to notice the blue jagged stripe on his wrist. Sitting up now, he raised his other hand to find the same stripe across his other wrist. 'Do they mean something?' A strong breeze whipped through his long hair, revealing its silver shine to his eyes. He tucked the lock that managed to get in his face behind his pointed ear. His eyes narrowed,

'Why can I not remember a thing?' The man rose from the ground with a frown darkening his features. 'Who am I?' Well, it seems he would have to find someone in the area and hope they know who he was. Deciding that was really the only thing he could think of to do this moment, he strolled throughout the forest until a big, ugly... thing blocked his path and it seemed quite angry at him.

"You! What are you doing alive!?" The ugly being roared at him, baring its off-white fangs that were nearly the size of his arm. 'What am I doing... alive?' He wanted answers, not more questions that made no sense. He couldn't have died if he stood before the thing now; he must be confusing him with another.

"You must be mistaken-"

"How dare you play games with me, Touga!? I would never forget the face of the one who slaughtered my kin!" It swiped its immense claws at him which the man found he could dodge with ease.

'Touga? That must be my name... but I've never seen this being before.' He landed on the ground softly, 'Much less slaughter his kin.'

The being continued with false accusations as it slashed and growled at the man who was at a lost at what to do. The man felt himself get annoyed by the irrational being's actions then, in the dark recess of his mind, he heard a whisper of violence.

A dark, haunting voice, raw with power and bloodlust, it spoke. (Kill him.) Touga instinctively narrowed his eyes, what was this voice? (He dares to challenge your power, to threaten your life by means of his pathetic attacks.)

(That demon is looking for a fight, Inu no Taishou.) The darkness wrapped around his mind. Claws and fangs elongated as his entire being pulsed with pure demonic energy.

(And for his actions,) The offensive being suddenly stopped its rage of attacks and stared at his opponent in awe. An ominous wind swirled around the clearing, carried with it a promised death whispered in the being's ear.

(He should die.)

The crackle of a demonic whip was the only warning the youkai received, before his head was cut clean off his shoulders and rolled onto the ground. With the threat eliminated, the demonic energy calmed and the voice crawled back into the back of his mind.

Touga stared wide-eyed at the slaughtered being before him, he did this?

'No, I couldn't have.' His hands held his head which was throbbing painfully, 'I can't remember. How did I lose my senses so quickly? It has only been moment, hasn't it?'

But now was not the time to dwell on the death of one who was trying to kill him, he continued on his way to nowhere without gracing the fallen being with a second glance.

./\\.

"Rin!" The one woman being called sighed dramatically; she was caught going too far from the village. She turned to see who had been her caretaker for 5 years, Ayumi.

"You should not leave the village, Rin! Demons will surely–"

"Eat me, rape me, torture me–Yeah, I know." Rin finished for her. The older woman gave her a withering look, but noticed the unusual sound of anger and bitterness in her tone.

"Dinner has been ready for a bit and you had not returned. Where is Hayato?"

"We may have gotten separated between the marketplace and main courtyard?"

"Rin…"

"Ayumi, I'm not interested in Hayato. I don't want to settle down." 'There is so much left to see and do!' "I just feel so... trapped here. Can't I go out for just a few minutes?" Seeing Ayumi's disapproving look, Rin continued to nag, "I know how to defend myself, you know that! I'll make sure to arrive before sunset, I promise!" Ayumi sighed,

"Alright, but I'm holding you up to that promise, girl!" Rin grinned, a smile which did not reach her eyes before running off into the forest, disappearing in the immense greens of bushes and leaves. Ayumi continued to stare despite not being able to see the girl's form anymore.

She felt a tug at the bottom of heart, a silent voice warning her in the corner of her mind. Something will happen, her dulled human instincts told her that much. The woman's onyx stare fell to the ground; will it be a good thing or bad?

She would have to rely on the gods that nothing would harm her beloved Rin.

./\\.

'Why is everyone trying to kill me?' Touga thought irritably as he grunted in pain from the poisonous bite a snake demon decided to give on his side.

Evidently, he has done a lot of killing.

A lot.

And every relative of every demon he slaughtered in the life he did not remember wanted revenge. They talked about how they thought they lost their chance since, apparently, he really was supposed to be dead. 'Then why am I here now? Who has done this?'

A clean swipe of his powerful claws and the snake demon soon fell and hissed his last breath. Clutching his side, he damned his luck for encountering a venomous demon. How could he fight when the poison was pumping in his blood, dulling his senses and sapping his strength? He needed rest where he was peaceful, where he was safe.

'But now this tree would have to do.' He dropped near the tree without grace, his back resting against the bark. In mere seconds, his eyes slid closed as his body continued to fight the poison../\\.

Rin looked back at the horizon, orange tints began to taint the blue sky. Sunset was commencing much too early to the young woman's liking. She loved to venture into the forest, the dangers meant nothing to her anymore and what matters were the blooming wildflowers she longed to pick like in her younger years. Yes, she was definitely spoiled under Sesshomaru's care for those two unforgettable years.

'Sesshomaru...' Rin's usual blank eyes sadden with the thought of the man that saved her life, protected her, cared for her, and left her. Dumped in a human village without promising to return, despite her young age at the time she knew, she knew...

_"Lord Sesshomaru, when will you be returning?" The little girl asked her savior with her usual grin, an innocent question that was always rewarded with an appropriate answer or action._

_But all she received was a look he gave over his shoulder, that look she would never forget. The alien softness in his otherwise icy gold eyes, the flickers of sadness and regret, the slight sagging of his board shoulders and then his retreating back followed by the dragon she cared for and the imp she grew to love._

_She knew what it meant and her grin faded with tears prickling her pain-stricken eyes. He was not returning. He was leaving her here, with humans in a human village where other humans might attack... She lost her family again and the experience chilled her to the bone._

_She felt dead once again in her short life but instead of reviving her, he was walking away from her shattered mind and broken heart._

Rin's hand covered her mouth, muffling the choked sobs that erupted from her. The pain of the memory was so vivid, so real as if she was reliving the experience. She still didn't understand why, why he had left her. Why did she have to lose her family again?

Maybe she should have listened to Jaken.

Perhaps she was annoying her lord with her questions, her childish antics, and her smiles.

Maybe he had enough and that's why he left her behind...

'But then why did he look so sad, so guilty, so regretful? Why would he do it if he didn't want to? What forced him to make that decision?'

Rin knew she would have to stop soon, questioning that day was pointless. It only hurt her and ended up in more questions with no answers. With a heaving sigh, she wiped away her frustrated tears with a hiccup and a sniffle.

She had sworn that when she was trained well-enough and old-enough to leave the village, she would hunt her lord down. Hunt him down to the ends of the world and demand an explanation. She would not take his silence, she would not take his cold glares or remarks, she would not back away and let him leave. May he hold Bakusaiga to her throat but she will get the explanation she deserved or die trying.

Sadness turned to anger rather quickly in her mind as she kicked the innocent rocks on the ground to release her pent-up emotions. She hadn't noticed how deep into the forest she had gone or much further the sun sunk into the horizon and at this particular moment, she didn't care.

That is until a figure leaning on a tree, clad in a white attire, caught in the corner of her eye.

She hid behind a tree, making sure all but her dark eyes were hidden behind the bark, and stared upon the near-angelic being.

'Sesshomaru?' Her face tightened, 'No. Impossible.'

Cautiously, Rin walked over to the being resting against the tree and with the feeling of deja vu lingering heavily on her mind, it did not surprise her in the slightest when the demon shot upright with fangs gleaming, eyes red with pain and clothing stained with blood. What did surprise her was how much this man looked like her former lord. The demon calmed, his face returning into its more humanoid look. Rin stepped forward till she stood beside the familiar man. He noticed the recognition in her eyes.

"So, you know who I am as well?" He rested back on the bark of the tree, "Out to kill me like the others?" Rin instantly shook her head,

"No, no. You just look a lot like someone I used to know." She knelt down, eyes tinged with worry when she noticed his wounds, from what she saw, they may have been infected. "You are injured... Can you stand? My village is just down this hill—"

"It would be best if I stayed out here." He winced at the stinging sensation of the poison, "I do not want to bring harm to your village."

Rin frowned in defeat before once again glancing at the horizon. 'I have to head back soon.' Biting her bottom lip, she looked at the familiar youkai's shimmering golden eyes. They were brighter than Sesshomaru's, with more emotion, more life. She rose from her place, deciding to head back before she asked,

"I have to head back to village quickly. Promise me you won't leave before sunrise?" Touga raised an elegant eyebrow at the girl's odd request. What would it matter to her? He noted her piercing gaze, stiff shoulders and could vaguely see her chewing her bottom lip. He nodded to the young woman, though still unsure of her intentions.

Her chocolate brown gaze glittered with relief; a smile curled her lips, which soon transformed into a grin, revealing a set of glimmering white teeth. Those eyes, that expression sent a pang of painful nostalgia through his heart; a forgotten memory of a woman he knew long ago but his mind could not form the woman's image, no matter how hard he strained. He watched the mysterious woman's retreating back until she was out of sight.

./\\.

The news was spread like wild fire throughout Japan, the most feared dog general that once walked this plane is roaming once again. The leaders of packs, tribes, of clans and of land were angered, vengeful and more than anything, afraid. Afraid of that roll of demonic power, the pressure of youki that crushed their own. It did not take long for the news to reach the ears of a certain dog-hanyou...

"What the hell are you going on about?! That's impossible!" The flea demon sighed; yes, it was hard to believe even for himself but if these rumors were true, then they must find the former dog general quickly.

"Its quite... odd, yes, but we must confirm these rumors, Inuyasha! What if your father is still wandering around-"

"Keh, I'm not gonna waste my time besides I'm sure Sesshomaru would be more than happy to go look for him." The hanyou spat; the flea instantly panicked.

"No, please, Sesshomaru can't find him! Inuyasha, I beg of you to understand, he might kill him!" Inuyasha halted in his usual jumping from tree to tree. He looked down on the demon flea that was currently bowed on his shoulder.

"Why the hell would he do that? He respects the old man, right?" Myouga broke into a nervous sweat, realizing he might to reveal more than he is allowed to but if it was to insure Touga's safety...

"Your brother and father never really, uhm, got along you see..." The flea started to fidget under the hanyou's intense gaze. Ah, yes, they never really spoke about his father and Sesshomaru so Inuyasha must be listening and storing every word. "... After the announcement... Your brother also saw your father's untimely death as a missed opportunity to prove his strength; he had plans to surpass your father by killing him before then." The flea attempted to switch subjects…

"What announcement?" And failed. The flea sighed,

"The announcement of the separation of his mother and father. The young prince completely changed after that... I believe he blamed your father for the separation." An uncomfortable silence settled between Inuyasha and Myouga risked a glance at the hanyou, but Inuyasha was looking straight ahead with his unruly bangs shadowing his eyes.

"So, where is the old man?" The flea jumped, bounced, and practically flew with joy.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha! I knew you would understand! The rumors are centered in the south, so he must be around there!" And off, the ancient flea and the young hanyou started their search for his master, for his father.

./\\.

'That should be enough.' Rin secured the items in the small night bag before sneaking out her hut. The sun set long ago and night fell, the moon casting an eerie glow on the land. She headed straight to the forest as quietly as she could in her brisk pace. If the youkai got attacked by one of the snake demons in the area, then the poison could take days to leave the demon's system. She did not want him to pointlessly suffer when she had the antidote at home.

After jumping over roots, dodging low branches and seeking past small demon settlements, she finally reached the youkai she met not so long ago. She frowned when she noticed he had yet to fall asleep.

"You'll never heal like that." Radiant gold clashed with beaming brown, a smile tugged the young woman's lips when she trotted up beside the youkai. "I forgot to ask before, what is your name?"

"Touga." He rasped; his eyelids sliding shut. Rin jumped into action, removing her bag and searching the antidote. He sounded weak, tired, sick... She pulled out the small cloth that protected the berries she purchased earlier in the day. She unwrapped them and held one up for him to bite into. Touga shot a distrusting glance towards her,

"Please, I only wish to help." The worry and concern that laced her voice and painted her eyes served to only confuse the demon more. How could she care so much for a simple stranger? He accepted whatever the young woman was trying to give him. "You are lucky I purchased these earlier. Medical herbs for demons are not exactly easy to find." He heard her mumble. Demon?

"What is 'demon'? Are you also 'demon'?" He asked, he recalled hearing quite a bit throughout the whole day and could only establish that is was a type of person or race. He noticed the puzzled look he received from the woman, realizing he had thinking his thoughts out loud.

"No, I am not. I am human. Demon is..." Rin blanked out, how did this man not know what demon was? She pointed to him, "Demon is you." How else could she describe it without painting a bad picture? Touga's brows knotted in puzzlement, demon was him? She bit her bottom lip, knowing the man did not understand. She grabbed his hand and compared it to hers.

"See, you have claws... I don't." She then pointed to her mouth, revealing her pearly white teeth. "I don't have fangs, but you do." She gestured to his hair. "Also uncommon hair color and eyes, humans usually just have black or brown coloring. Oh, and your demon markings! You are faster and stronger than most humans; you might have strange powers..." A brief flash of a bright whip, growing from his fingertips flashed across his mind. "And uhm, you heal quicker, age much slower..." Rin rubbed her chin in thought, "That's all I can think of right now..." Suddenly, she smiled.

"The pain from the poison is all gone now right?" Touga blinked, he had not noticed the absence of that particular stinging. The demon simply nodded as he looked away; the girl frowned. "I'll be right back." Rin promised, removing a bowl from her bag before she darted into the forest. She returned shortly after with firewood and the bowl filled with fresh water. He watched her as she started a fire, much to his relief. The young woman proceeded to pull out a small pot from her bag, he smelled the food inside, and set it to warm up by the fire. She walked over to him with the bowl of water and a clean, white cloth; she knelt beside him. Without warning, she went to his haori and began opening it to reveal his closing wound. A low growl rumbled off the demon's chest, "What are you doing?

"I am going to clean your wound as the food warms up." Rin replied, completely unfazed by his warning growl. Something like that doesn't scare her anymore. With a sigh, she began to clean the demon's wound that was healing quite fast in her opinion. 'Sesshomaru's wounds would not even heal this quickly.' She thought, noticing it was more of dry blood staining his side than the actual wound marring it.

Done with cleaning, she looked back up at Touga to find his golden gaze watching her intently. She saw the slight pink flush his cheeks before he looked away and Rin could not help but giggle at him. He may look like her former lord, but they certainly had their differences. Sesshomaru would never be embarrassed at being caught staring, in fact he would just continue staring until you were the one embarrassed. Rin sighed again with a downcast look, there she went, thinking about him again. "Does something trouble you?" She glanced up at him, noting he was still looking away.

"You remind me of someone... of someone who was dear to me." She rose to her feet to check on the food. "Though he did not die, he left me behind." Answering the unspoken question that lingered in the air, she stared into the fire with blank eyes, a blank expression.

"I see." Was all he could say, what else? He was not obligated to comfort this woman...

"You said many persons were trying to kill you, why is that?" Touga stiffened at the question, would she believe him?

"I have killed many in my past... life, it seems. They say I have been dead for over 200 years. I do not remember being alive, I do not remember dying." He saw surprise, and oddly enough a type of recognition and disappointment flicker in her eyes.

"So you were not revived by Sesshomaru then." 'That name...'

"Sesshomaru...?" The name rolled off his tongue, all too familiar.

_"Is this what you want to see!?"_

"Do you remember? You... You look a lot like him, well, more like he looks a lot like you."

_"Is this what you wanted...?"_

"What do you mean?"

(Demons do not abandon their kin.)

Rin shifted in her place quite nervously, was it ok to say? She looked into his eyes, his powerful gaze seemed to pull the truth out of her. "He is your first son."

_"How can you lie to me? All this time…"_

(That I will never forgive.) The dark voice rumbled throughout his mind, shaking the walls of his reality.

Touga groaned, his clawed hands moved to clutch his pounding head. So many feelings, so many memories rushed at once, of a young boy, one who he...

"Are you alright!?" Rin exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulders, worry tinged her gaze. Touga nodded,

"I-I'm fine."

_"You should have told me sooner." A young boy rasped, voice cracking with pain. He looked so much like him. "Then I wouldn't have wasted your time..." He bit back a sob, "Lord Touga."_

"Arrggh!" His brain felt as if it was going to jump out of his skull, along with his heart. This pain, he had no idea where it came from. Nothing could have been worse than it, he felt it grab and twist his heart, tear through his mind.

_"Can daddy play with me?"_

_"Play..?" His voice... he couldn't recognize it, so cold, so harsh... "You are too old to be playing, boy, I will not have a pathetic, useless demon running my lands when I am gone! Go back to your studies now...!" He turned his back on the child, "...before I beat some sense in you..., Sesshomaru."_

"Touga!" Rin's voice ripped through the harsh memories, pulling him out of emotions that threatened to down him and brought him back to reality. Slightly drowsy, he raised his gaze to the young woman's, unaware of the pleading look in his eyes.

"I hurt him..." Rin's expression saddened, and she pulled away from him, giving a slight nod. "How… how much do you know?"

"I do not know anything at all. He never spoke of you. I only recognize your face from the Sounga incident and the few paintings that decorate the western fortress." She replied, "The few times you were mentioned… He would get very sharp, harsh, but he never once let it seep into his voice. He still held his respect to his former lord." The woman met his gaze, "He never told me why, it was not my place to ask... And I could do nothing to ease his hidden pain." Touga lowered his gaze to the floor, shame left an awful taste in his mouth. "But you can. I don't know what happened between you both, but I know you can... but you have to try, like you mean it."

"That boy would want nothing but my de-bodied head rolling on the forest floor... and I cannot blame him. I have made him into a cold, heartless monster, the person I once was." The human grabbed his clawed hand with her two petite human hands, resting his on her beating heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru still has a heart." Rin stated quietly, Touga felt her steady heartbeat under his palm, marveled at how quicker it seemed to beat compared to his own. "And as long as it's still beating, you have a chance to make it right." She then placed his hand on his own heart, "Just as you did with yourself."

./\\.

"There has been a disturbance near Rin's village, milord." Jaken stated with care, he didn't want to be receiving the end of his master's wrath. "A large amount of youki... and r-rumors are flying about h-how... " The imp shuddered and hid behind his thin staff, "H-how... it is y-y-your..."

"Finish, Jaken." The baritone voice made the imp nearly fall and choke on air.

"...Y-y-your sire, milord. It's said t-t-that he has r-returned..." Jaken squeaked at the spike of youki in the room, the raw power that cackled in the air and shocked his weak skin. "B-but nothing has been confirmed yet, milord! I will send someone right away to either find the truth or kill the falsehood!"

"That will not be necessary." The Western Lord turned on his heel, leaving the room with a frightened imp on his tail.

./\\.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Nature of a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: August/Nov 2008, Edited: 2/20/2014

** Remember **

Chapter 2

_The Nature of a Demon_

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

(Inner Youkai/Deity/Spirit)

./\\.

The morning sun shone brightly over the forest, the morning dew catching light on each blade of grass. Rin had returned to her village to sleep overnight, but was back with the youkai moments after the sun rose. She didn't want him to leave, not without her.

"Please, allow me to travel with you." Rin pleaded, as the now fully-healed youkai rose from his spot against the tree. Touga gave her a look and began to walk away,

"No." Rin inwardly frowned and raced up to stand in his way,

"Where do you plan to go?" She noticed the tightness in his expression, "I know this island like the back of hand, Touga. I know where it's safe, where it's dangerous... I know the few people you can still call friends…" She wanted to get out of that damn village and wander the island again! She seemed to have reached the youkai on some level... until he shook his head,

"Too many are after me, you will be in constant danger." And that's  _exactly_  what she wanted! She wanted the adventure, the action, along with the moments of peace. She was utterly deprived of life since she settled into the human vi— No, she _never_ settled. She never found her place there.

"I know how to fight. I am not a little girl anymore!" The young woman exclaimed, not missing Touga's puzzled look. Why was he looking at her like—'Oh gods...' Anymore? What was she doing...? Her eyes showed her Touga, but her mind showed her Sesshomaru and she was responding as if... Her gaze dropped to the grass, not believing herself.

"I suppose... you can... accompany me." Touga replied with great reluctance, she noticed. Rin smiled up at older youkai and their gazes stayed locked for quite some time until Rin finally broke the silence.

"May I... gather some things from my village? Very quickly, I know what to pack already." When the taiyoukai nodded, the human sprinted towards her village—no, not her village... 'Not anymore.' And that brought on a burst of happiness that she hadn't felt in years.

./\\.

"So exactly how are we going to do this?" The hanyou grumbled, unsure as he raced through the treetops. They had stopped a bit for the night so he can regain his energy, and were making their way to the southern coast. He never spoken to his father, never asked about his father much, and did not even know what he looked like for most of his life. Yeah, they, along with Sesshomaru, had a little moment after the sword of hell was sealed once more but... Inuyasha sighed; at least the old dog didn't hate him like some other relatives...

"He will do no harm to you, Master Inuyasha, that is certain. Unless..." The flea sat cross-legged on the rough fire-rat of the hanyou's left shoulder. "There is a possibility that his memory is purged and the Inu no Taisho wasn't exactly kind at heart in the beginning..." Inuyasha frowned,

"What the hell are you getting me into...?" Myouga panicked,

"I assure you that going after your father would be the best decision. Whether he is aware or not, we must take him somewhere safe until we all discuss about Sesshomaru."

"Is... Sesshomaru stronger than the old man, now...?" The old flea demon sighed,

"When his sword transformed into Bakusaiga... it signaled his rise in power among other things, your brother surpassed your sire for many months now." Myouga flailed his arms and grabbed onto the hanyou's haori when the dog made a particularly hard landing. "Is something wrong, Master Inuyasha?" He waited until a soft breeze blew in his direction again to give a small sniff,

"Think we're close." The hanyou continued on his trek, "I don't need a homicidal Sesshomaru on my ass any more than I already do, Myouga. Why not just let him kill the man and be done with it? People are supposed to die and stay dead..." The flea couldn't resist,

"You mean how you let the priestess Kikyo die and stay dead, Master Inuyasha?" The ancient flea said with sarcasm and a slight huff. Inuyasha resisted the urge to flick the demon away for miles and forgetting about this rumor about his resurrected father. "And we do not know if it's true... and if it is we must find who is responsible for being back your sire and why. Such a feat would not be an easy task, even for a powerful youkai."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now... but when you got a nearly-transformed Sesshomaru trying to claw out your face and bite off your limbs, we'll see what your opinion is then." The hanyou heard the small flea gulp,

"If only Lord Sesshomaru had grown in heart like Lord Touga with his power..." Inuyasha heard the sadness leaked into the flea's voice. It was odd hearing it. Usually if the flea was sad, it was usually in a joking manner, but Myouga wasn't joking this time.

./\\.

Rin packed a spare kimono, some rare and extremely useful herbs, and other things she knew would need. And things she only absolutely needed. That was one thing she never understood about her weirdly-dressed friend, Kagome. They were in constant fights with demons, and were in constant travel, like her and Sesshomaru... so why would she carry such a bright yellow bag the size of a horse on her back?

Rin peered into one time, and pretty much only saw junk. Like books, too much extra clothing—she had never seen her wear anything else—an unnecessary amount of food and so many unidentifiable trinkets. Did a traveling woman really need all those things weighing her down?

The young woman snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the footfalls behind her. It was Ayumi, "What are you doing, Rin?"

"I'm... leaving." Rin responded as she packed with a hastier pace. She heard the sharp gasp behind her,

"You're... what? Rin, you cannot travel on your ow—"

"I am being accompanied by someone." The younger of the two interrupted, turning to face her elder.

"Is it the same one who left you here?"

"No, a relative of—"

"Rin... Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ayumi put a hand in each of hers, "If you wish to travel with demons, then I wish you luck... but this... Every day you spend traveling with some youkai... is time that you could have spent finding a decent man, getting married and making a family."

"Why would I not be able to that with demons?" The question slipped her lips before she could stop it... but the older woman did not look at her in horror, but with a sad smile on her face.

"Because it's a cruel thing to do... To have them fall in love with you... Demons are near immortal, child, I know you know this. Your lifetime is just a few moments compared to theirs, and the children you will birth the same. But even then, they will outlive their children if war does not take their life first. Can you imagine...? Watching your mate wither way in moments, and a few years later your children do the same... while you have not aged a day?"

Rin stared at her caretaker, for years the woman was warning her about demons... and now the woman was telling a story from a youkai's perspective... with sympathy in her eyes? Shock rooted her in her place, and paralyzed her body... it was as if...

"Have you fallen for a demon before...?" Ayumi pursed her lips, a silent moment passed before she responded,

"Yes, I have but I let him go... I gave him back his heart and told him to give to one more worthy... one that could stay by his side for eternity because I could not. He respected my decision... that was six years ago, I have not encountered him since but I have not forgotten him... I can only hope he has forgotten me so he may move on—"

"B-but he loved you! He will never forget you!" Rin exclaimed, "Because our lives are short, we should allow them to cherish the moments that we make while in our youth so they can taste that happiness, so they can then free themselves when we pass to the next life. If not, they will become imprisoned with their own emotions. Most demons are not raised like we are; they are taught that emotions are not needed for living..."

"R-Rin..."

"What's cruel is to leave them _after_  they have already fallen for you, Ayumi, he may have understood your decision but his pain will never lessen because he never got a chance to be with you! You say you returned his heart but doesn't mean he accepted it!" When the older woman stared at her with tears in her eyes, Rin stopped speaking. She grabbed her small leather bag and slung it over her right shoulder.

"You're coming with me." Ayumi shot her a puzzled look through her tears,

"W-What...?"

"You're coming with me... so we find that demon of yours and get you two back together."

"I am not the young woman I once was—"

"You're only 26 and still, miraculously, unmarried. It's obvious someone up there wants you to be with—"

"Don't speak nonsense, child, he must have a family already—"

"Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe he is waiting for you. Maybe he isn't even alive. Maybe he doesn't love you anymore. Maybe he loves you more than ever. There's going to be maybe's all over this situation, Ayumi, but do you settle for maybes?" Ayumi blinked once, twice,

"Wooo," Ayumi exhaled, running her hands through her mocha-colored hair, "Running off with a new youkai at this point in your life… Can't help to wonder what's your agenda, Rinny..." The younger woman huffed,

"The only thing on my agenda is getting you back with your lover!" Rin grabbed the older woman's hand and grabbed her to her room in the decent-sized hut. "Now hurry and pack only what's needed, I promised my companion I'll be back quickly."

./\\.

'Where is she?' Touga stared at the line of trees a few feet away from him, what separated the powerful former demon lord from the human village. He wanted to enter and find out what was taking her, but he knew it would be a bad idea. This... demon thing he was, apparently wasn't very liked around her kind. She didn't seem to care, made a small comment how she had better experience with demons than humans... when he asked how was that, she didn't reply.

" _And if I refuse, will you kill me, your father?"_

She was an odd woman, indeed. She wasn't the least bit afraid of his fangs or claws, nor of his inhuman abilities and regeneration. The former lord began to pace, why was she so unafraid if it was so unnatural to her? Did it have to do with his... son? But when she spoke of him, it was always in a bittersweet tone of voice. And from what he could remember, how he left his son, the last he saw of him...

" _Why do you desire power?"_

" _My path is that of a conqueror."_

He was... Touga shuddered, the frigid gold of his son's gaze gave him chills but not of fear, but of shame, guilt. He did that. And he was far from proud of doing so.

" _Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?"_

" _I, Sesshomaru, have no need for such thing."_

'My son...' Touga clutched his head, claws digging into his silver hair. He had transformed that night with his wounds to go and... and do what? Why did he turn his back on his son once more? What did he have to do that night?

" _It's impossible! It's too risky!"_

What was impossible? Who was speaking to him? Where was he going with such wounds!?

" _Please reconsider!"_

" _I will not allow them to kill my son!"_

'Son?' But did he not just leave Sesshomaru behind?

" _He is your first son."_

That's right, Rin had told him ' _first_ son' which meant he must have had more than one... but where is his second son? Is he alright as well? Gods, he couldn't even get an image of the boy. What else happened that night? Why couldn't he remember the rest?!

"Touga?" The demon whirled around at his name, now facing Rin and an unknown older woman next to her. Both stared at him with wide eyes, the stranger's had a bit of fear flickering in them and that's when he noticed his vision was tinged a bit red. "Are you okay?" Rin whispered, it soothed something in his very core, his vision cleared.

"I'm fine." He gruffly stated before directing his attention to the stranger. "Who is she?" The woman stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Ayumi, I wish to accompany you on your travels, sir." Touga motioned the woman to rise and shot Rin a look. The younger woman bristled,

"She needs to find someone, a demon. She's been my caretaker for the past 5 years; I wish to return the favor."

"Who is it that you seek?" Ayumi fumbled through a bag a bit larger than Rin's pulling out a scarf of some sort and handing to him. Touga accepted it, bit confused as to why she passed it to him.

"Rin informed me that you are a dog demon. She thought you might pick up a scent from my... love's... scarf and be able to track him down." The brunette explained, hesitating with the word love. Touga looked down at the scarf in his clawed hand and then up at Rin. So smelling so many different things at once wasn't normal? But the younger woman only gestured to the scarf, telling him to give it a sniff. He frowned, bringing the old scarf to face and giving it a good sniff or two.

"The scent is a bit stale..."

"It's been 6 years..." Ayumi mumbled, "I won't be surprised that you can't get anything from it. I know where he used to reside but by now, he has more than likely moved on."

"We can still check!" Rin said with enthusiasm, patting Ayumi's back. "It's not like we have a destination at the moment. Where was it that he last lived?"

"Near the western land's border." Touga watched Rin's face just entirely fall at those words, the hand on the older woman's back fell limp at her side. Western Lands...? That used to be his home... if he recalled correctly... which would mean now Sesshomaru resides there.

"Then let's go!" Rin's voice was choked, and his demon growled in displeasure.

(She is in pain.)

'I am aware, but it is her decision.'

(You will find death to go near your son with no plan.)

'I will think of something along the way.'

They began their journey to the western border, leaving the human village behind with no goodbyes, carrying the hope of a better future in their hearts.

./\\.

They walked from mid-morning to sunset, before Rin told the youkai they needed rest. When questioned why he was not tired, she simply said it just another perk of being a demon. "You remember nothing at all?" Ayumi asked him as Rin finished setting up a campfire. He shook his head in response,

"For the most part, I do not remember."

"How strange. Why would someone revive someone with so much power, and abandon him with no memories?" The older woman looked over at Rin, who shrugged.

"I don't think it makes much sense either." She rose from her knelt position by the fire and faced Ayumi, "There's a stream nearby. Want to try to catch something to eat before sundown?" Ayumi nodded and Rin directed her attention to him, "I think you would be fine getting something for yourself right? We sort of eat food differently…"

"Differently?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion and Rin bit back her giggle. The way looked reminded her of how a curious, young dog reacts to a new sound.

"Raw. We have to cook our food." Ayumi answered, "Also, a boar or deer would satisfy you a whole lot better than a few fish." Rin nodded in agreement.

"I will look for something then. You two will be fine on your own?" Rin gave him a look,

"Of course!"

./\\.

No, no, they were not.

"What is that thing?!" Ayumi whispered in horror from their hiding spot in the nearest bush by the water. A snake-like creature had emerged from the river which they were attempting to fish. Silver scales covered the length of its body, the head structure leaned more to that of a dragon's, and it's narrow, ruby eyes that screamed 'murder' searched for them both.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it can stray too far from the water though." They had to get out of the area, carefully. The long creature had a great reach, and could easily grab one of them from the distance they stood now. The two women backed away from their position, trying to at least make it past the tree line. If they could make into back into the main forest, it would be simple to lose the—

A load roar erupted from the large youkai as it veered its head back, and charged directly towards the young women. Rin pushed Ayumi behind the trees but did not have time before the youkai snatched her in it's mouth.

"NO! RIN!" She heard Ayumi scream as she struggled between the jaws of the large youkai. 'Oh god, oh god.' The head of the creature was too large for her to be able to reach its eyes or any vulnerable points. 'Touga, where are you?!' At that moment, a ball of light flashed through the center of the youkai's body. The youkai's jaws laxed, Rin slipped out between its large fangs and landed right in the river. She quickly rose to the surface, seeing Ayumi at the edge of the river motioning towards her. "Get out of there!"

The top of the youkai's body had been severed and was making its way to crash on to her. In seconds, she felt herself being lifted from the water by a pair of strong hands and her feet placed on the ground next to her caretaker. The older women instantly put her arms around her, and pulled away to inspect her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, no, I'm fine." She had a few nicks and cuts from the sharpness of the youkai's teeth, but she was lucky it did not get a chance to clamp down on her. Rin turned her head and looked up at her savior, who was also examining her for any inquiries. "I'm fine! I've been through worse." She saw the worry in Touga's golden eyes did not waver when he grabbed her right wrist and noticed a small gash running down a few inches of her arm. "It's fine, really. We have some bandages packed, I'll just—eeehhh? What are you…!"

The older youkai brought her arm to his lips and dragged his tongue across the wound. She felt a tingling sensation deep in the tear of her skin, and with each lick, the sensation grew. He pulled away after a couple of times, and the two women watched as the wound began to mend itself at an accelerated rate. 'That's kind of gross.' Rin thought, fascinated as she watched her skin bridging itself together until the cut was closed, with only a light scar as evidence. When she glanced back at Touga, she noticed the red tingeing his eyes, the intensity of his gaze was overwhelming. Rin was going to ask if he was alright, but the words caught in her throat, and she found herself getting lost in the fire of his gaze. Ayumi, not noticing the two were starting at each other, broke the silence,

"Remarkable. I heard some type of youkai have healing abilities in their saliva, but I've never seen it in action." Touga blinked, and his eyes returned to their normal state.

"Did you both have a chance to catch something to eat?" Both women shook their heads, "Can you eat boar cooked?"

"If you still have some left, yes!"

./\\.

The older youkai watched his two companions from his spot on a tree branch above the camp. The women were happily chowing down on the wild boar he had killed earlier and making small talk with one another. Touga on the other hand, was having an internal battle with the dark voice in his mind.

(I want another taste.)

'It was to heal her; she does not need more treatment.' The ominous voice replied with what sounded like a lecherous smirk,

(Who said anything about healing her?) Touga flushed at what the comment suggested,

'What are you thinking!?' The voice snorted,

(That her blood is sweet, and her scent is not overpowering, soft and… pure. The young woman does not know the touch of a man, we can show her—)

"Enough!" Touga hissed, unaware that he thought aloud. The two young women stopped talking and looked up at the youkai.

"Touga…?" Rin was the one to speak up, her brows scrunched up in concern.

(She worries over you. How adorable.) Touga could not tell if the voice was being sarcastic.

"I'm fine. I only have too much  _noise_  in my head." Which was very close to the truth. He felt the voice smirk again before its presence receded to the dark corners of his mind once more. He needed to figure out what that thing was, and how to get it to leave him be. Perhaps he should speak to the women about it later, Rin seemed to have a little knowledge about his race and Ayumi appeared to know than she let on. After all, they both were companions to youkai for years.

_"How will this help him?" A feminine voice spoke, hard but pleading. He could not see past her neck, but could tell she was dressed in a lavish kimono that reflected her royalty. "Yes, I agree he must learn to control his newfound powers, but locking him away from everyone… forcing him to shut everyone else out… This is not the correct way."_

_"What else do you propose?" It was his voice. Again, it was unrecognizable. "He is a threat to everyone around him, including ourselves."_

_"The Wolf Tribe of the North has dealt with this before. We should ask them for assist—"_

_"No! No one else will know about this. He will be locked away. He will focus on his studies; he will focus on shutting down his emotions so he may control his powers. There is no other way."_

_"I will ask the tribe myself—"_

_"Do not dare bring more people into this."_

"Wolf Tribe…" Touga whispered, his neck craned upward towards the night sky. He did not understand the memory or what spurred it. He did not know who he was speaking to, but he did know they were speaking of Sesshomaru. Who were the Wolf Tribe? Were they still friends? What power did he son possess that frightened them so much? He moved his gaze from the sky downward; the two human women had quietly fallen asleep beside each other.

Exactly how much danger will he soon be facing? He should have not brought them along; he should have left them behind in their village. (Remember, the girl knows your son.)

'I know, but would he hurt her?'

(No.)

'I do not understand your confidence.'

(He is not you.)

'I… will not return to that. I will never return to that.'

(Perhaps.)

He did not like that answer. He was sure he would never become that…  _thing_ he was. He was no father, no gracious lord, no respectful ally. The youkai he once had been was ruthless, uncaring, nearly sadistic even—And he still not had recovered all his memories. There were huge chunks of life still missing, before Sesshomaru, before his reign as lord, his childhood, his second son. Was he ready to learn more about himself? Did he even want to? The former youkai lord wiped his hand across his face with a heavy sigh. He had not been tired before, but now he was exhausted. Perhaps he should rest a bit before the sun rose…

./\\.

It took another two days, but Inuyasha finally made it to their destination: A flourishing town on the southern coast of the main island, specializing in exporting seafood and resurrecting former demon lords. "He was here." Inuyasha said in awe as he sniffed the clearing that had the faint remains of a campfire and the smell of his father's blood. "He was… He was actually here." The flea jumped around his shoulder in glee.

"Master Touga is alive! How exciting! I have missed your father so much…" Myouga jumped on Inuyasha's ear. "Perhaps we should go down to the village—Inuyasha?" Another scent was mixed with his father's, it was so familiar. Where had he caught this scent before? Wait, the town nearby, wasn't that the village where they had last seen—

Shit.

"Rin, Rin was with him." The flea gasped before slipping off the hanyou's ear and falling flat on his shoulder. "Looks like she went back to the village. Hopefully she's still there and can get us some answers."

./\\.

"We have not seen Rin or her guardian Ayumi in days." The hostess of the headman's mansion replied, fear evident in her voice.

'Fucking shit.' Inuyasha growled, that was not something he wanted to hear. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No, but Hayato spoke to Rin the night before they disappeared… Their hut is in the north eastern part of the town if you want to take a look."

"Thanks, where do I find this Hayato guy?"

"He is the headman's son. He spends most of his time in the market or the dojo in the center of town." Inuyasha made to turn but the woman stopped him.

"Please… The people here…" The hanyou gave her a puzzled look,

"What are you going off about?"

"We took the child in as a favor for the demon lord that left her. He comes by every few months to check on her. If he… If he found out she is missing…"

"He'll take this whole place down." Inuyasha sneered; everyone here was as good as dead. What the hell did it matter to him—

"I know we are nothing to you." The woman sighed, "But you look a bit like the demon lord… I don't know if you would be able to speak to him." Inuyasha tried not to burst into laughter,

"Lady, I know the guy, and that asshole doesn't 'talk it out' with anyone." She looked devastated; tears began to well in her tears. "Ah, fuck, no, don't cry." God dammit, how did he get stuck in these situations!?

./\\.

"Sooo, Ayumi… When are you going to tell us more about this forbidden youkai lover of ours?" Rin asked, grinning like a little girl with a little hop in her step. Ayumi turned red, stuttering her reply,

"There's n-not much t-to say…"

"Oh come on! We don't even know his name and we have been traveling for almost a week here!" The younger human replied, throwing her hands in the air.

"She does have a point." The former demon lord chimed in. Ayumi groaned,

"Not you too."

'Yes! Now she has to say something!' Rin thought, excited she might finally be able to hear more about the mysterious youkai. "Well…?" She nudged the older woman with her elbow to get her moving along.

"His name is Tatsuya, he is part panther and part dragon." Rin nearly fell to the ground. 'Panther AND Dragon?!' She internally screamed. Rin knew for a fact panthers and inu-youkai did not mix. Dragons were a hit or miss, depending on the clan. "I was living in the Kai Province at the time. I, uhm, I never told anyone this…" She sighed before continuing, "I lived in the demon slayer village. My father was one of them."

"What?!" Rin exclaimed, "Why did you never tell me anything?" The older human shrugged,

"I had considered it, when I saw your taijiya friend, Sango, but… I didn't want to dig up old memories." Ayumi continued, "The slayers left the village, an assignment to clean out a lesser youkai settlement by the border of the province. The demons there were mindlessly killing both youkai and humans alike, young, old, it did not matter to them. When they returned, my father held a panther-youkai cub in his arms. It had been captured by those demons, most likely to be eaten. My father had decided to keep the cub temporarily until we found a proper youkai home for it. A couple months had passed, that is when I met Tatsuya…"

_"Ayumi!" The 15-year old poked her head out of the small hut, followed by a bushy black-haired young youkai. "Come here! And bring Kiyoshi with you!"_

_"Coming!" She walked back into the hut, putting out the small fire in the pit. "I wonder what father wants." Ayumi said, looking over at the youkai. He blinked up at her with his impossibly large eyes, the color of burnt gold. "We didn't do anything bad, right?" The little youkai shook his head. They both walked out of the hut and were greeted by Ayumi's father and an unfamiliar youkai._

_"This is my daughter, Ayumi, and the little panther I told you about, Kiyoshi." Ayumi wasn't one to stare… but this demon was nothing like the other youkai she had seen come by the village. His attire was actually similar to what the slayers wore, a tight black cloth with light armor in silver. He had two swords strapped on his back, and a belt lined with throwing knives. Though, it was how well he filled out his uniform that was impossible to ignore. The skintight cloth pronounced his powerful legs, defined chest, and strong arms._

_"Ayumi, Kiyoshi, this is Tatsuya. He is a strange combination of panther and dragon. You still have to tell me how something like that ended up happening." The new youkai grinned, his eyes shimmering with humor. 'And his eyes…' They were cat-like, but like not Kiyoshi's. They were a light sea-foam green color; something she thought was rare among large feline youkai. His hair was cut short, fine, straight and black as night. She did not realize how long she has been staring until her father 'coughed' a bit. She felt her face get hot as she quickly bowed._

_"It's a pleasure to m-meet you, Tatsuya-sa—"_

_"Nah, drop the honorific. Just call me Tatsuya." Ayumi blinked up in surprise, but nodded all the same. She turned a bit to look at Kiyoshi, who was clutching tightly to the back of her kimono and sneaking looks up to the strange youkai. "Why don't you come out and say hi, Kiyoshi?" She asked, bringing her hand up to pet the top of the young youkai's head. The boy made a soft growling noise, but she did not know what it meant. Tatsuya, though, had responded with a light growl of his own. Kiyoshi looked up at the demon in shock before making his own sets of growls and whines. The older youkai smiled,_

_"He's from my tribe."_

_"So he is the one you have been looking for?"_

_"Yes, I can't believe it." Tatsuya crouched down to eye-level with the young youkai. While Kiyoshi was definitely less tense than before, he did not leave Ayumi's side. There were a few more exchanges between the two, which ended with the young youkai violently shaking his head and wrapping his arms completely around Ayumi._

_"Kiyoshi?" She looked down at the young youkai again, "Is he okay?" Tatsuya rose back up to his feet,_

_"Huh… He is really attached to you." Her gaze shifted up to the older youkai. "He doesn't want to leave without you."_

_"Hrmm…" Her father began, "I was worried something like this would happen. Perhaps the boy needs to see his parents?"_

_"That won't be possible." Tatsuya ran his clawed hand through his hair, his eyes dark with remorse. "They did not survive the attack that separated them."_

_"He… he has no family?" Ayumi asked, crestfallen. She had really hoped Kiyoshi would be able to find his family again, to have his place in the world._

_"He has you, and he cares for you very much." Tatsuya looked at the older human, "Would you be able to continue watching over him for a while? Our lands at the moment… there is unrest due to a war on the horizon. It is no place for a child his age." Her father turned his gaze to her,_

_"That would be Ayumi's decision."_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"You have been taking care of Kiyoshi since I brought him here without being asked. It would be unfair to not ask if you want to continue caring for him." The choice was a no-brainer to her. She was attached to the young youkai just as much as he was to her._

_"Of course, I'll take care of him as long as I can." Tatsuya was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She couldn't place what it was, but the smile told her it was nothing to worry about._

_"Thank you."_

"After that, we didn't see Tatsuya for another 6 months. His lands were finally at peace. He began visiting every month, and it turned to twice a month, three times, every week." Ayumi cleared her throat, attempting to ignore Rin's widening grin.

"Was he was coming by more to see you?" Rin teased, she loved seeing Ayumi's face turn red. She never had anything on her caretaker who constantly provoked her; it was nice that the tables had turned for the moment.

"A-a part of it was, yes, also to see Kiyoshi. It is extremely difficult for panther demons to adapt; they are very sensitive to changes at his age. Coupled with his trauma, he was a prime candidate for high mental instability which leads to uncontrollable bloodlust in all young youkai. Tatsuya taught us what was too much or too little, too harsh or too gentle, and helped Kiyoshi learn our language once his vocal chords had developed enough."

"He sounds like a respectable man, and a good father to the boy." Ayumi smiled at Touga's kind words,

"Very much so, Kiyoshi adored him."

"When did you two start courting each other?" Rin piped in, still wanting a full story.

"About a year after his war was done. My father joked saying he knew I would end up with Tatsuya since day one when he caught me staring. We were together for a little over 3 years…" Her gaze dropped to the ground, "His tribe was in trouble again. There was an issue with breeding, lack of children, and threat of extinction and civil war. I… I let him go. Him and Kiyoshi, so they can save what was left of their people."

'So that's what happened.' Rin thought, as she wrapped her arm around her caretaker's. 'Tatsuya sounds like he was one of the stronger men of the tribe, meaning he would need to breed…' The young girl frowned in disapproval. She hoped that was not the case.

"You mentioned something about mental stability of young youkai…" Touga started, "What did you mean about the bloodlust and control?" Rin could tell that Ayumi was thankful for the change in subject before responding,

"The main difference between human and youkai is a demon's power. It is said that ancient spirits of the earth inhabit a body, making it a youkai. Generally speaking, these spirits are not kind or have very basic, but strong, instincts which can override the logical mind of the body. More powerful spirits tend to favor certain types of bodies. Of course, that is just one theory. There are many, but one subject holds true in all, youkai do have a presence in their mind. One that can take over their lives if they do not learn to control it."

"How is it controlled?"

"The most common way is simply ensuring you don't let your emotions rule you. If you are too stressed, too angry, too depressed, it leaves you open. Once your walls are down, the presence won't hesitate to take over."

"If it does…?"

"It is worse for young youkai. Constantly being in and out of such a base, instinct-driven state can start endangering the growth of intelligence. They can end up being stuck in that mental state for the rest of their lives. For older youkai, well, it's more complicated. It heavy depends on  _why_  the older youkai is having issues with their power, did they have issues before, things like that." Rin began to get a bit worried.

Was Touga inquiring to understand Sesshomaru… or himself? If the former demon lord had no memories, then he must not remember whatever training he went through when he was young. 'It would explain the times he appeared angry for no reason, when he looked like he was arguing with himself.' The young woman noticed the orange streaks appearing in the sky above. 'He needs to be careful… but how can we help him?' She would ask Ayumi when they go to bathe. "Perhaps we should stop soon. It's been a long day of traveling." The demon agreed, and they began setting up camp.

./\\.

"She's not here. Turn around, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was not surprised to find Sesshomaru in the same clearing he was in hours ago but he was surprised a bit when he saw just how  _pissed_  his half-brother was.

"Move. Aside." The voice was guttural, more snarl than actual words. Shit, he was insanely furious. Even Inuyasha knew the youkai was not to be screwed with right now. The demon eyes were bloodshot, his fangs were already larger than his mouth, his stripes were getting more… stripy?

"I can't let you just run over there and start a massacre. Both of them are gone. They left at dawn when only a handful of villagers were awake—God, control yourself!" Was this reality? Sesshomaru had just cut himself with his own fang. "What's the deal with you and the old man anyway? I thought you would be happy that he is—oh fuck." He was about to transform. Right here, right now, only about a 15 minute distance from the heavily populated town. 'Why did I mention their father? That was not the right thing to say…' "You're just wasting time here, Sesshomaru, time you can spend tracking him and Rin down!"

"Inuyasha…!" Myouga whispered harshly from his spot deep in Inuyasha's mane.

"What else am I supposed to do!?" He growled back. He could not fight a fully transformed Sesshomaru so close to the village, they would die in the crossfire, and there was no way in hell Inuyasha could 'comfort' his half-brother back into a calm state. The demon lord seemed to agree with Inuyasha's piece of advice, as he transformed into a ball of light and headed west.

"We must get to them first, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is losing control!" The hanyou did not need to be told any of that. He ran after his half-brother, following the trail of youki the demon lord was leaving behind in his rage. 'We aren't going to beat him.' Inuyasha knew this.

He needed a plan, and fast, before he lost sight of Sesshomaru.

./\\.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. The New Panther Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 2/20/2014

** Remember **

Chapter 3

_The New Panther Tribe_

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

(Inner Youkai/Deity/Spirit)

./\\.

Rin let out a hearty sigh as she sunk her body in the hot spring. She was sore  _everywhere_. It had been much too long since she walked so far so quickly. She suspected Ayumi felt the same; the older woman had a lazy smile while she leaned her back against the rock. They both relaxed for a few moments, enjoying the silence, the warmth of the hot water around their tired bodies. Rin eventually broke the silence,

"Ayumi?"

"Hmm?" The older woman did not open her eyes.

"I'm worried about Touga."

"Why?"

"Those things were talking about earlier… If his memories are purged…" Now Ayumi opened her eyes, understanding Rin's line of thought.,

"No wonder he was so curious. It felt strange explaining to a demon what demons feel like."

"Can we help him?" Ayumi sighed, and shook her head.

"Not really. The most we can do is giving him less to stress over. He needs his full consecration until he figures himself out." Rin didn't like the answer, but was not surprised by it. She didn't like being so powerless, even after all these years, she was useless to her demon companions. "Hey now…" Ayumi noted her slumped shoulders, "It not our fault. If anything, it is probably best that we are around him. To keep him in check, ya know?" Rin nodded in agreement.

"How far are we from panther tribe lands?" The younger woman asked, changing topics.

"We are very close, no more than another day of traveling at the pace we are going."

"Are you excited?"

"I am many things right now." Ayumi laughed, "Nervous is probably on the top."

"Everything will work out."

"I hope so, Rin, I really do."

./\\.

He needed a plan, and fast. Sesshomaru was really beginning to put some serious distance between them. He was out-of-range for most of Tetsusaiga's attacks, except maybe the meidou. How would Sesshomaru get out later though?

Maybe he should just leave him there.

Inuyasha looked on in shock when another ball of light flew past him and gained on Sesshomaru. 'What the hell?' The two balls of energy collided and dived towards the ground, leaving a few trees uprooted from the impact. 'Who was that—' "Keep going, Inuyasha! Leave them!" Myouga shouted when Inuyasha slowed his pace. The hanyou looked down at the flea,

"What was that?"

"Something that no other being should be in the middle of." The flea said, his tiny body trembling in fear. The hanyou shrugged and figured he'd interrogate him about it later, before he dashed off in the direction of his father.

./\\.

"You have blood on your haori." The female youkai said blandly while she examined her son. She could ignore his outward appearance. To the untrained eye, he simply looked like an angry youkai. It was his aura that made her get in his way; it was dark, with an almost maniacal edge to it. Sesshomaru snarled out some words, if it wasn't for her inu-youkai blood, she would have not understood a single thing. "Was that an attempt at speaking properly, Sesshomaru?" She shook her head, "What has you so angry, my son?"

"Touga. Rin is missing." His voice was clearly now, almost intelligible, though his response left her confused. Why was he suddenly raging about his father now? She could see her son getting angry over the disappearance of his human ward, but not to this point of near madness.

"Be clear, Sesshomaru."

"Father is  _alive_." The female youkai froze in place, not believing her son's words. "Rin is with him.  _He took her_ and I  _will_  find him." The disappearance of her mediou stone had sudden became clear.

"My son… You need to gain control." She began walking up to him, ignoring his snarling and growls of warning. "Do not go up against such a formidable opponent with a hot head." He did not hear her anymore, what he saw was a threat, someone in his way. The female youkai dodged a few swipes of his claws before she pulled out a dart from her belt and stabbed the thin needle into her son's neck. The male howled at the unsuspected pain as he dropped to his knees. "It has been centuries since I last used one of those, Sesshomaru. I had hoped I would never need them again." He looked up at her, a clear expression of pain on her son's face before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

She knelt down on the soft grass, turning her son around on his back. She brushed away the locks of hair in his face, frowning at the torment he felt through his aura. "I cannot allow you to kill your father, Sesshomaru. It will not bring you happiness, I wish you understood." She ran her clawed hands through his fine hair, "This path of self-destruction you have been on… Perhaps with your father's return, we can finally make everything right."

./\\.

"Touga?" The former demon lord heard the young woman approaching long before she announced herself. He looked at her over his shoulder,

"It is late." Rin nodded, but she strolled up to his right side, looking up at the midnight sky.

"I woke when I heard you." Her espresso-colored gaze focused on him, "I wanted to know how you were feeling."

"I feel fine."

"You keep saying that, but… I don't think you are being 100% honest with me." Rin stated as she playfully bumped into his side, a meaningful look on her face, before her tone shifted to something somber. "I am here, Touga, to listen. If you are having trouble with anything, we will both work it out." The youkai stared at the young woman; he could not phantom _why_  until a thought occurred to him.

"You are not obligated to help me, simply because of my relation to Sesshomaru." He saw a few emotions flash across Rin's face, none were good.

"Touga—we should make something clear now." Rin turned to stand in front of him, standing tall despite their vast difference in height, with her eyes knowingly staring hard into his own. "Sesshomaru does not guide my actions. He has not for years. What I do now are my decisions and mine alone, like my choice to be here, beside you."

He searched her eyes for any hesitation or fault in her words. He found nothing but truth and a wisp of pain, "I apologize if I offended you. You are correct. You are your own person." The human beamed up at him before nodding and returning to his side, accepting his apology.

That smile of hers continued to leave an ache in his heart that he could not figure it out. It gave him faint visions of a young woman in a pink kimono, giving him an identical smile. 'Who is she?' He could also feel phantom touches from the woman on his tough skin, her hands soft. 'Izayoi.' The name rang through his mind, flooding his vision with vivid memories of the demon lord sneaking the princess away from her castle, laughter, love, and eventually, him standing over her corpse. He brought her back with a sword, a baby in his arms…

"Inuyasha…" The young girl perked up next to him,

"You remember! Inuyasha is your second son, he is Sesshomaru's half-brother." She clasped her hands behind her back, "He's really loud, likes to curse, and acts like he doesn't care about anyone but we all know better than that."

"Do they get along?" Touga sighed in disappointment when the human shook her head,

"They fight every time they see each other. I remember it being more violent though when I first joined Lo—Sesshomaru, by the time I was left behind, they were more civil towards each other."

"You have not told me your story, Rin. How did you end up in the company of youkai?" Touga had realized this quite a bit ago, but never had a quiet moment with the human to inquire about her origins. Rin blinked up at him, and then lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Well… When I was little, my village was attacked by bandits. My family… Pa, Mama, my brothers, they all died, there, in front of me. I ran, I ran and I ran, I was able to get away." The voice in his mind began to rumble at the scent of unspilled tears and sadness radiating off the young woman. "I had no one else. I arrived at a nearby village, and they let me stay in this make-shift hut… I couldn't speak. The villagers there would get angry with me a lot, and they would…" Rin brought her hands up, rubbing her arms with a small shudder.

"Did they hurt you?" (Disgusting.) She only nodded.

"I went into the forest to escape the villagers for a bit and find food. That is where I first found Lord Sesshomaru, he was badly hurt." A small smile ghosted her lips, "It was nearly the same way I found you. I gathered food for him, but he wouldn't eat it. He didn't understand why I was trying to help him." Her gaze lifted to the sky, "He asked me where I had gotten my bruises. It was the first time since my family passed that someone cared enough to ask… The next day, a wolf-youkai and his pack came by. He… He ordered his wolves to feed at the village." (Disgrace.) "I ran again, I tried to get to where Sesshomaru was but that time I didn't make it. I died that day."

"You were revived…?" The flash of steel swiping through small hell minions over Izayoi's body entered his mind; did his son revive the young girl like he had done with his former mate?

"I was, with Lord Sesshomaru's sword, Tensaiga. I joined him and Jaken that day." Slightly embarrassed, Rin continued on, "I have actually been revived a few times." The dark aroma of depression was fading from the young woman's scent, and Touga could not be more relieved. The rage it caused his demonic presence was difficult to keep under wraps, coupled with his own genuine anger that such a bright, kind being had to go through such turmoil. "I was resurrected by L—Sesshomaru's mother with her mediou stone." Touga's eyes widened,

"You know his mother?"

"I know where she resides, but I only spoke to her that one time. Is that a place you would like to go?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then we can start heading there after visiting the Panthers!"

"And how close are we to our destination? I am beginning to smell… cat." Rin giggled at his statement,

"Ayumi said we are only about a day away." The young woman stretched her arms overhead and let out a silent yawn. "I'm going to try and get a little more sleep. Are you going to stand here, all night, alone?" He has been awake for the majority of the trip. A short rest would probably do him some good, but his mind was awake with fresh memories and hundreds of questions—he felt a hand slip into his and gently pull him from his spot. "Come on, Touga. A short nap should help with all the noise in your head." He barely heard her, just dumbly stared at their entwined hands as he left the petite woman drag him back to camp.

./\\.

"You! What are doing here?!" A female panther youkai stared at the former demon lord in shock, but Touga did not react to her surprise. They had made it to the panther territory a bit sooner then they estimated, and were greeted with slack jaws and wide eyes.

"We are looking for a youkai named Tatsuya." The inu-youkai replied to the blue-haired panther. The female youkai narrowed her eye in mistrust,

"What do you want with Tatsuya?" This time Ayumi spoke up,

"Ah, it's more of my request, actually. We used to be good friends and Kiyoshi too."

"You must be that human I heard so much of. My name is Toran." She directed her attention back to the inu-youkai, "As long as  _he_  does not try anything, you three welcome here." Her mauve-colored eyes then shifted to Rin, "You… You are Lord Sesshomaru's ward, are you not?"

"At a time, I was." A young male youkai had stepped out of the large hut in the center of the territory and trotted up next to Toran.

"What's all the commotion—oh gods, Ayumi?!" The male panther ran up to them, snatched Ayumi up into a large hug.

"Kiyoshi!" The older woman hugged the panther in return, eyes glistening with joy. A larger male emerged from the same hut, observing the exchange between the two. "Oh, Kiyoshi, I have missed you so much. It's been too long, and you've grown so much!" Rin noticed the older youkai, a very handsome older youkai. 'Is that…?' "Tatsuya."

The older panther did not run to Ayumi like Kiyoshi, as if he did not believe what his eyes showed him. When he reached her, his large hands came up and cupped her face. "You are here." His voice was choked with awe, his gaze held all the adoration he still felt for Ayumi in the past 6 years. The older woman smiled up at her former lover, before his lips came crashing down on hers. Rin blushed at the obvious passion in their kiss and looked away as her hand partially shielded her eyes. Though a little part of her couldn't help but wonder what it was like, to be on the receiving end of such love. Her curious gaze snuck another glance at the two lovers before looking at Touga, what she didn't expect was to find him staring at her. Her face must have rivaled the color of a tomato that moment, 'Why is he looking at me?!', as she completely turned away from the three of them and looked up at the sky, hoping to would bring the blush down from her face.

"Alright, you two, you'll have plenty of time for that later." Kiyoshi said, laughter braided into his words. The two lovers separated, Ayumi was clearly embarrassed while the older youkai had a wide grin plastered on his face. "We were just in the middle of dinner; would you all like to join us?" Rin perked up at the promise of food,

"Yes!"

./\\.

"How long have you been alive?" Tatsuya sat at the head of the table, with Ayumi sitting on his left side. Touga sat on his right, and Rin was sitting beside him. Kiyoshi took his place next to Ayumi.

"A little over a week." The older youkai replied.

"Very curious."

"Indeed. Who decides to revive the former dog general, and leave him in the middle of the forest?" Toran chimed in from her spot next to Rin.

"Have you been attacked since then?" Touga forced a chuckle,

"Many times."

"It is not surprising. No offense to you, Touga, but you left behind many more enemies than allies, the panther tribe was among those. Had your eldest son not revived a few of our important men and women here after they were slaughtered by our former King..." The panther gestured to the couple of other youkai sitting at the table. "We would have greeted you with one hell of a fight." The panther took a quick sip of wine, "Do your sons know you are living, and Lady Katsumi?"

"I am not sure. I have not encountered any of them." Touga replied before taking a bite of raw deer.

"I am sure Lord Sesshomaru has already caught wind of this. He has many informants across the main island." Toran dipped a piece of raw boar in a dark sauce as she spoke.

"I agree. Perhaps the goal of whoever has done this is to cause disruption in the west. There are very few things that would get Lord Sesshomaru to abandon his lands." Tatsuya sat back, a hand rubbing his chin, "There are not many youkai past three to four hundred years of age these days, but those that are alive, they know the true nature of your relationship with your son."

"Make him open, distracted and take his lands from under him while he fights his father to the death. It is a risky strategy."

"Or kill him after he is exhausted from battle. Sounds like a plan that would be concocted by the Imperial Dragon Clan in the south."

"Who are they?" The inu-youkai asked.

"They are an ancient clan of dragons, their former leader was a powerful daiyoukai named Ryukotsusei." Tatsuya responded. Rin saw the flash of recognition in Touga's eyes. She had heard stories of the dragon during one of her few visits to Sesshomaru's castle. It had been the last battle Touga won. "There was a disagreement about something; it dragged on for decades until you both had a massive battle that ended with you sealing the dragon to the side of a cliff. Only you, Lord Sesshomaru, and the Imperial Dragon Clan know what caused the bad blood between you both. I heard he had been awakened a few years ago and slain by your half-breed son, Inuyasha. It is possible they would wish to seek revenge."

"Unfortunately, there are many clans that would love to seek revenge, not just the Imperial Dragons. The Mountain Wolf Tribe of the East, the White Tigers of the North, the ruthless Hyenas of the South, even the Crimson Dogs of the West—All of these clans have vendettas against your family, Touga." Toran added, making sure all options were considered.

"That is very true and all of these clans also have stood long enough to know the negative effect your resurrection would have on Lord Sesshomaru." Tatsuya let out a heavy sigh, "You must tread carefully, Touga, you do not want to be on the sharp side of Bakusaiga." The rest of the panthers, who had been quiet until now, began mumbling in accordance, all of them fully aware of the dangers of Sesshomaru's blade.

"I do not intend to fight my son." The inu-youkai announced, still holding firm in the decision he made the day of his resurrection. Rin felt her lips curl into a small smile; she was glad that Touga did not want to fight Sesshomaru… The smile faded quickly, 'But it doesn't mean that Sesshomaru will not fight him.'

"Well, if my people have no objections… You have the strength of the Panther Tribe whenever you need it." Rin was relieved to hear the room voice their agreements to their leader's decision. They needed allies, though it was unexpected to find them in a room of felines! "Now, you must stay the night. I'm sure you all miss sleeping on a bed." Ayumi brightened up,

"Ah, yes, sleeping on the forest floor loses its appeal quite quickly." Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, his hand finding its way to her thigh where he squeezed tightly.

"Who said you will be the one sleeping?" Rin watched Ayumi turn red for the umpteenth time in the past couple of days and the sight did not fail to raise laughter in her.

./\\.

"What happened after you returned?" Ayumi had her head rested against the strong, bare chest of her demon lover. Both laid on a large futon, in a room reserved for the panther king, Tatsuya. The panther had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, his nose buried in the head of her hair.

"The former king attempted a structured way of breeding to ensure the strongest of pups. It did not work… The most of the males who were mated could not bring themselves to have another mistress."

"And you…?"

"Me? Be with another woman?" The panther scoffed, "No, I could not bring myself to mate with another." He placed a small kiss on her forehead, "The tribe ended up splitting apart. Toran went off with three of the elite elemental soldiers, Kiyoshi and I left with a good chunk of the army and common panthers, the former king was left with little. When a neighboring wolf tribe attacked, he fell with his few comrades. We all returned to bury the dead with a promise to put aside our differences and rebuild. I was named King, and here we are now."

"Sounds like you were very busy these past few years."

"Yes, I was, why do you think I did not hunt you down?" His lips moved down to her cheek, a soft kiss there, down to her jaw. "By the time I had the chance, years passed, I thought you had moved on as most humans do…"

"I am here now." He turned over, his body hovering over hers. The panther responded with a smirk,

"Yes, you are, and I intend on making up for time lost…"

./\\.

"What have you learned?" Lady Katsumi stood in the main hall of her mansion. She had been pacing back and forth, waiting for the return of her informants.

"Nothing, literally." A female fox youkai replied, "My men say the lands that belong to those clans have been completely abandoned, save for the Imperial Dragon Clan, that informant has not returned nor has he attempted contact with us."

"That is very unlike Hideki."

"We did not like to think the worst, but he may have been compromised. It has been far too long since his last correspondence."

"Has the stone been found?"

"No, m'lady, I still have a team of men searching for it."

"And Touga?"

"He is in panther territory. They did not greet him with malice. The last I heard, he is not in any danger."

"Good." The female inu-youkai pursed her lips as she thought of her next line of action. "We have limited time before Sesshomaru awakens. I need a full report on Touga's condition. I need to know what those youkai are planning and if they had any part of this. Send as many men you need, but get me that information before tomorrow night."

./\\.

Rin slid one eye open as she watched Touga rise from his futon on the other side of the large room, and leave through the main door. 'His late night brooding is just as bad as Sesshomaru's.' She thought, remembering all the times she stayed up with the demon lord when she was younger. Rin laid for wide-eyed in on her futon, staring up the ceiling, lost in her memories. Will things be okay after this passes? Her resolve to get answers from Sesshomaru was strong when this journey started, but she began to doubt her anger the more forbidden things she learned about the demon lord.

Rin had always known there was something painful he was hiding. Human, demon, hanyou, it didn't matter; those who shut others out as he did, who are cold and harsh—those people are  _made_ , not born. While loving was not a word she would use to describe Lady Katsumi, the female youkai did not appear to be terrible person, especially when she revived her to make her son happy.

Then there was Touga, the father that Sesshomaru did not like speaking of. He has not told her the things he has done to his son, but the soul-tearing guilt and shame in his eyes when he is lost in his thoughts, when Sesshomaru is mentioned, it spoke volumes. She glanced at the door, she did not like him alone with his thoughts in the same way she did with Sesshomaru. No one should suffer alone. Making her decision, Rin got up from the bed and walked into the hall. She began to hear noises from one of the rooms, and blushed hard when she realized what it was. She snuck down around the corner and found the exit of the large house.

Rin stepped outside into the darkness of the night. The moon was only a thin white crescent in the sky. She walked around the main area of the territory until she found Touga at the end of the village, standing at the top of a cliff that over looked the vast green of the western lands. "You followed me."

"You woke me." She took her usual place beside him.

"You always sleep so lightly?"

"If I am alone." The inu-youkai hummed in acknowledgement before directing his gaze back over the view in front of him.

"It is truly amazing… All this… was once mine." There was no pride in his voice. "I cared more for protecting dirt and faceless people than my own son."

"Touga—"

"I'm sorry." The inu-youkai exhaled, "To see such a joyful reunion between Ayumi and her small family… I wish it could be same between mine." Rin was silent, unsure of the words to say to the old youkai. Instead, she choose to wrap an arm around his, and pulling her body close, her head leaning against his shoulder. His body tensed at first, but relaxed within a few moments. She knew inu-youkai were sensitive to touch, and preferred physical contact to words when upset. "You are pleased to see them together." The question came across like a statement, but she responded all the same.

"Yes, I am. Ayumi deserved to be reunited, to find her happiness again. She has done so much for me despite me being shoved without warning in her life." His aroma was different than Sesshomaru's; while the demon lord had a more woodsy scent melded with something icy and electric, Touga had a spicy tone mixed with the passion and fire of his youki. "It was the least I could do." Rin let out a silent yawn, returning her arm to her side. She did not want to push her boundaries with the youkai.

"We will leave tomorrow morning." Rin nodded absently, not moving from her spot. She was far too focused on the warmth the larger male radiated. The inu-youkai raised an eyebrow, "Usually at this point you would drag me back to rest." She mentally shook herself out of her stupor and looked up at the dai-youkai.

"It's such a beautiful night. I don't want to head back inside." Rin felt the heat on her cheeks again when she remembered the sounds she heard when leaving the mansion. Touga took notice and cocked his head to the side in confusion. She tried to not laugh at his expression. "I, uhm…. There was… They were… uhm… I heard…" She stuttered, completely failing at establishing a coherent sentence. It did not help that the inu-youkai turned his head to the other side while trying to understand her. It was  _just_ like speaking to a puppy. "Tatsuya and Ayumi were… together."

Touga did not understand, "Why would they not be in the same room?"

Rin gave him an exasperated look, "No, I mean…  _together_." The inu-youkai continued to look at her blankly. "They were having…" Gods, she must look like a tomato.  _Again_. " …sex." She said whispered the last word so low, she barely heard it herself.

"What was that?" Impossible that the inu-daiyoukai did not hear her. When she looked up at him, his face was still blank, but his eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

"You…!" Rin could not believe it. "You're messing with me!" Touga's lips curled into a smile, "You know exactly what I said!" which quickly turned to a large grin, his fangs bared. "Gods, you knew what I was talking about the whole time, didn't you? You can hear a lot better than me!" The daiyoukai began to chuckle at her anger, "You're laughing at me!" And it was contagious. Rin soon found herself giggling with him, relishing in the sound of his deep laughter.

"We should head inside." Touga said once their laughter had died down. Rin nodded and followed the daiyoukai back into the panther mansion, eager for morning to come.

./\\.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Whispers of War

** Remember **

Chapter 4

_Whispers of War_

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

(Inner Youkai/Deity/Spirit)

Original Publish Date: 2/21/2014

* * *

./\\.

"Leaving so soon?" Tatsuya walked into the room the daiyoukai and human were staying, finding the young woman packing the few items they had with them.

"Yes, I wish to see Lady Katsumi." Touga replied.

"That would be good idea. Aside from that, staying in one place too long will be a grave mistake." Tatsuya added. "There is a storage room down the hall to the left. Take what you need."

"Oo, I'll be right back! Thanks!" Rin said, darting out the door. The panther directed his attention to the daiyoukai.

"Ayumi has told me much about her last night. An interesting creature she is."

"That is strange. I heard  _many_  noises last night, but none of it was conversation."

"P-pardon?!" Tatsuya sputtered in disbelief. Was he, the panther king, being  _teased_  by Touga, the former dog general of the west?! But the daiyoukai only looked at him with a blank expression. "A-as I was trying to say—" The look almost made him feel as if he had gone mad and imagined the statement. "Rin shares her own trouble. Many youkai go after her, to get to Lord Sesshomaru. Combine that with the dangers you are also facing… I do not doubt your strength, but it is much to take on. Ayumi just wants to be sure Rin will be alright."

"She will not be harmed."

"I don't know, you must be rusty—"

"Nothing will happen to her." (No one will touch her.)

"I'm sure you will try to protect her, but are you capable—"

"(Do not doubt my abilities.)" Tatsuya stared at him, before pointing to the daiyoukai's hands. They were fisted with his long claws digging into his palms and piercing his skin, his stripes were jagged.

"Can you protect her from yourself?" Rin came back into the room that moment, and immediately felt the tension in the room.

"Is something wrong…?" She asked looking back and forth between the two youkai.

"No, we were simply having a conversation." Touga replied, though his eyes did not leave Tatsuya's.

"Yes, nothing to worry about." Rin continued to look between both of them, obviously not believing a single word they said.

"Okay. I'm done packing now…"

"I will let Ayumi know." The panther left the room. Rin took this chance to examine Touga, and gasped when she saw the blood on his hands. She grasped his hands, palm-side up,

"What happened?"

Touga quickly brought his hands back to side, "It is nothing." Rin ignored him and grabbed one of the many clean wash cloths that were set out for them yesterday. She grabbed one of his hands again and patted the cloth of the small wounds. Most of them had already healed.

"I don't why you won't tell me. It angered you, whatever Tatsuya had said." She moved to his other hand, cleaning off the last of the blood.

"He questioned my abilities." Rin hummed in response, throwing the stained cloth in a basket.

"Why did that anger you?"

"I am not—" A light knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Rin?" It was Ayumi.

"Come in!" The older woman was all smiles when she entered. She bowed a bit to Touga as a greeting before asking,

"I wish to have a quick word with Rin, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course." Touga replied, leaving the room.

./\\.

Rin was in currently in a river, the water lapping at her calves, with her kimono rolled up and make-shift spear in her hand. Touga was watching her, seated with his back against the bark of a large tree. It was around mid-day and the young woman mentioned that she was starving; they had decided to take a small break from the non-stop traveling. The daiyoukai resisted the urge to smile whenever he heard the petite woman rant when she missed the fishes with her spear.

"Do you need assistance?" He teased, enjoying the site of her "insulted" face.

"I am quite capable, thank you." She replied in cold, haughty tone, before playfully sticking her tongue out to the daiyoukai. She tried throwing her spear once more, this time pulling out with a large fish on one end. "Yes!" She cheered, making her way out of the water and towards Touga.

"Very impressive." The daiyoukai commented as the female spiked the fish and put to roast. Rin smiled knowingly at the inuyoukai, she saw he was trying to get a rise from her and this time she pointedly ignored him. She noted Touga's personality was beginning to show, and she was enjoying it. Rin did not know if it was him being more comfortable around her or if because more of his memories had surfaced. 'Maybe a combination of both.'

"Will Lady Katsumi be happy to see you? Tatsuya did not seem worried that we were heading that way."

"My last memories of her are a blur but do not feel negative, but the majority of them throughout Sesshomaru's life are…" Touga trailed off, and Rin continued.

"She seems like a nice woman. The resemblance between her and Sesshomaru is uncanny." The daiyoukai nodded. The two continued to sit in silence, enjoying the sounds of the crackling fire and the calm river. Just as Rin was about to grab her fish, she suddenly ended up standing, against Touga's back. She briefly wondered if the daiyoukai was able to move faster than even Sesshomaru.

"Someone is coming." Touga growled, his eyes set on the trees in front of them.

"Do they feel angry?" Rin asked silently, hoping they do not run into trouble.

"No… but urgent." Touga replied. The young woman peeked over the inuyoukai's shoulder, and saw a red and silver blur heading towards them.

"Inuyasha!"

./\\.

Lady Katsumi was having trouble containing her wrath. This was disgraceful, barbaric, far below the standards of traditional youkai warfare and she expected more from the Imperial Dragon clan. In front of her home, the center of her domain, a pike was stabbed through the dirt with a body hanging from the wood, impaled. The body was covered in gashes, beaten beyond recognition, but they all knew who it was.

"Hideki…" The fox youkai was at her side, her crystal eyes wide with pain. "No…"

"Tamotsu!" A hawk youkai stood to attention.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Wake my son. He needs to see this."

./\\.

Finally, he finally caught up to them.

Inuyasha was not surprised when Rin barreled towards him and pulled into a suffocating hug—when the hell did she get so much arm strength?—What had surprised him, was his father. There, standing only a few feet away. It was real. He was there, looking at him, at each other. He felt Rin let him go and run towards the fire, something about some fish.

"Inuyasha…?" Touga took a step forward, a hand rising towards him. The hanyou instinctively took a step back, and the daiyoukai returned to his original position, crestfallen. 'Fuck.' Inuyasha thought, he didn't want to start off on a bad foot but… What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Uh… Hi…" Inuyasha greeted, not wanting to come across as a complete asshole. "Uhm…" The hanyou scratched the back of head, his other hand on his hip. "So… you're alive."

"I am." 'No shit, Inuyasha.' The hanyou mentally scolded himself. Suddenly, Touga slapped his own neck, and looked down on his palm.

"MASSSTTERRR! It's been so long. You're alive, you're alive!" Myouga was hopping in excitement on the daiyoukai's hand. The flea did not catch the look on his face.

"A flea? Who are you?"

"Wh-who… wha…" Myouga's eyes began to sprout waterfalls, and fell to its knees. "After all we have been through, master! You don't remember me!?" Inuyasha snickered at the flea's torment; his father's bewildered face was also priceless. Rin returned, standing beside the daiyoukai as she looked down at Myouga.

"Aww, Myouga, it's okay." She lined up her palm next to Touga's and the depressed flea crawled over to the petite hand. "I'm sure the more time you spend with him, the more he will start to remember." She placed her other hand on his father's shoulder. "He'll be fine." She whispered with a smile, his father smiled back—and Inuyasha did not like this exchange at all. Rin directed her attention towards him. "Come here! You look tired, sit with us!" He was hesitant, but took up the human's offer.

./\\.

"This is not work of the dragon clan."

"It's possible when you consider they may be playing with tigers and hyenas." Lady Katsumi stated, before ordering her men. "Take it down. Give him a proper place to rest."

"What do you know?" The female inu-youkai was glad her son was thinking straight, for now.

"That our enemies have abandoned their lands. Hideki was to investigate the Imperial Dragon Clan; he is the only one who returned dead. I have already sent more men to continue his investigation."

"If what you say is true, you are sending those men to their death." Lady Katsumi was fully aware of the risks.

"We must be certain before we act."

"And what do you know of father?" The female youkai inhaled deeply, she hoped this conversation could end in a civil manner.

"He does not remember a thing. His memories are purged. Some of his memory appears to be returning, according to Tamotsu, but he is far from whole." She could not gauge how her son was taking the information in, but his aura was still calm. Now came the hard part… "Your human, Rin, is with him as you said. She joined him of her own accord and is unharmed."

"Of her own accord…?"

"Yes, she found him injured from a recent battle and helped him recuperate. Do not tell me you are surprised. You know the girl will help any creature needing assistance, and she did not want to settle in that village." She watched her son carefully for any cracks in his mask, unsurprised when she found none. He was so perfect, wasn't he? Touga made sure of that.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So you do not kill your father in a blind, youki-driven rage that will leave you just as empty as you are now. You have come far from what you once were just a few years ago, my son, and despite that you have all the reason to hate your father… You would not be here without him." Lady Katsumi replied with the harsh truth, removing a sheathed sword from her side. It was Bakusaiga. "Do not taint this blade, Sesshomaru, nor the meaning behind it." The male daiyoukai took the sword from her hand and strapped it to his side next to Tensaiga. Her son appeared to be ready to retaliate—

"M'lady, Lord Sesshomaru. I apologize for interrupting." A black inu-youkai had walked up to them, bowing before continuing. "It is about the Western lands. The south eastern border is being attacked by weasel youkai, but they are not dying."

"Explain."

"The soldiers continue cutting them down, but they just get right back up. They appear more mindless than usual, we suspect possession but it does not explain their sudden ability to regenerate." Lady Katsumi frowned; she hoped this had nothing to do with her missing stone. She observed Sesshomaru and could tell he was weighing his options.

"Your lands need you, Sesshomaru." And Lady Katsumi would hope he would listen.

./\\.

"And I totally destroyed him with the backlash wave."

"It was Inuyasha's first time using it!" Myouga chimed in.

Touga's eyes widened, "It was? You defeated Ryukotsusei with your first backlash wave?"

"Y-yeah."

Rin had never seen Inuyasha embarrassed before, and she couldn't help but giggle at his expression. She continued munching down on her fire-roasted snapper as the three males continued with stories about Inuyasha's adventures. She studied the daiyoukai as he spoke and listened to his youngest son. Rin could see the shine in his eyes, that of a proud father. It was a nice change from the darkness that would dull his eyes when he thought of Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru.' That was the only thing missing here.

"And you are able to contain all those powers in this blade? How?"

"You mean it's not supposed to?"

Rin could see Inuyasha relaxing around his father as they conversed more, smiling when both of them shared a laugh. It was at the expense of an enemy, but it was still bonding! Her gaze shifted to Touga again, hyper-aware of how handsome the daiyoukai looked when he was smiling. His fangs peeking out of his curled lips, his silver hair shining in the afternoon sun, his tan skin—

"Rin, if you keep looking at my old man—" "Old man!?" "–like that, I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Rin snapped her eyes to Inuyasha, her cheeks reddening at being caught staring.

"I don't know what you mean, Inuyasha." She was proud of how straight she was able to state that, but there was no hiding from an Inu's nose.

"Uh huh, you're lucky I'm feeling merciful today." Inuyasha shook his head, and changed topics. "So how'd you end up with him?"

"I found him inquired in the forest near the village—"

"I think we might need to plan an intervention about your constant desire to pick up dangerous youkai."

"I-I don't do it often." "Horse crap."

"She told me she had met Sesshomaru in a similar manner."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded, "Did she mention she also did the same with a hawk, spider, and a freaking viper? All youkai. Shit, she also helped one of the  _daiyoukai_  from Ryukotsusei's clan."

"I d-didn't know!—" 'Wait, how does he know that one?'

"I almost lost my shit when Sesshomaru told me. How she ended up not dying after that, I'll never know."

Rin 'humphed' and crossed her arms, "I'm only trying to help."

The four of them continued, chatting for another hour or so before deciding to continue on to their destination. "So where are you guys headed?"

"We're going to visit Lady Katsumi!" Rin exclaimed. Myouga jumped off the human and began hopping over to Inuyasha, repeating 'Nope, nope, nope' along the way.

The hanyou looked at the flea oddly before asking, "Who's Lady Katsumi?"

Touga replied this time, "Sesshomaru's mother." Inuyasha paused in his step,

And promptly turned around. "See ya!"

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Rin asked, confused by his behavior.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for  _me_  to stroll up to Sesshomaru's mother's home. In case you both have forgotten, I'm from a different mother,  _after_  Sesshomaru."

A sudden roll of youki made the group stop in their tracks and raise their eyes skyward. A ball of light sped above them, heading west at an incredible speed. Rin watched till it was out of her sight, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. It had been Sesshomaru, she was sure of it.

./\\.

The group stopped traveling at sundown as usual, nearing the border of Lady Katsumi's hefty territory. Rin was able to convince Inuyasha to stay with them, but she had a feeling that he didn't need much convincing to stay by his father's side. The flea also decided to stay despite his fear of Lady Katsumi.

"We must be careful, Lady Katsumi has many ground dwelling youkai that protect her borders. It would probably be best to sleep in the trees tonight." Myouga announced, perched on Touga's armored shoulder. The daiyoukai nodded, before turning to Rin.

"Are you hungry?" Rin shook her head, though she was a bit hungry, she knew it would be dangerous for her to find food alone and she did not want to bother either of the stronger males.

"There's a hot spring nearby. I haven't bathed in days." Inuyasha mumbled, heading south of camp.

"I will join you. Myouga, stay with Rin."

The flea hopped over to Rin's shoulder, "Yes, Master!"

"You will be alright?"

She blushed under his concerned gaze, "I'll be fine!"

./\\.

It was finished.

Sesshomaru stood among hundreds of corpses, Bakusaiga gleaming with the blood of his fallen enemies. The daiyoukai had been in battle since mid-morning to nightfall due to the sheer amount of youkai he had to cut through. His soldiers were useless against the regenerating abilities the enemy possessed, only his sword was able to bring the small army down. He wiped his blade off on the clothing of a lifeless body, before making his way to the leader he slayed.

There was nothing particularly special about these youkai, aside of how quickly they can reproduce and expand their population in limited time. If they were not too busy eating their young, and living their entire lives in a youkai state, perhaps they would amount to something greater.

The demon lord stood beside the large carcass, a strange aura emitting from it. Weasel youkai, like most demons, did not naturally have the ability to regenerate. That particular skill was generally found in reptile and certain insect youkai. With the tip of the blade, the demon lord stabbed through the protruding stomach of the fallen demon, revealing a black shard. The daiyoukai removed it with his free hand, inspecting the piece of stone in the moonlight. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed when he saw a glimpse of the netherworld flash back at him.

A shard of the meidou stone.

./\\.

"Hey, Touga?" Rin whispered from her tree branch, to the one below where the daiyoukai sat. Inuyasha was sleeping a few trees down, with Myouga probably somewhere in his hair. It was the middle of night; the young woman was having trouble sleeping in the tree, plus the chances of her seeing Sesshomaru were multiplying, leaving her extremely nervous and very awake.

"You have not slept." The daiyoukai's voice reached her ears.

"It is... difficult to sleep up here." The only times she was ever up in a tree was when she was hiding for her life.

"Come here." Confused by the request, Rin blinked and looked down; the daiyoukai was staring up at her, his golden eyes appeared to be glowing in the darkness. He was reaching out to her, and she accepted his hand before sliding off her branch and landing on his. Touga pulled her towards him, resting her back against his upper body before he loosely wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Better?"

It certainly helped with the constant feeling of falling, but now Rin's nervousness was tenfold being in the arms of the daiyoukai. Not trusting her voice, she merely nodded, hoping the darkness covered her hot face. Touga exhaled softly, relaxing his back against the bark as his eyes slid closed.

Their current position did not phase the daiyoukai at all. It seemed Touga did not have the same strict reservations about personal space that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had, she pondered if that had to do with lack of memories or just how he was. With a mental shrug, Rin tried to focus on getting some sleep, shifting a bit to get comfortable against the inuyoukai and resting her head on his shoulder.

Both were completely unaware of the comically-wide eyes that watched them, and the flea that fainted and fell off the hanyou's shoulder.

./\\.

_"I will return, there is no doubt."_

Lady Katsumi did not understand how her former mate accomplished it. She thought him mad when he first told her, the night he gave her instructions on what to do with the meidou stone and Tensaiga's purpose. He knew he would not survive the fight with Ryukotsusei  _and_ save his human mate, and he would not dare ask her or Sesshomaru for help.

'You knew how the future played out for both of your sons; you knew you would return…' Her yellow-gold eyes watched the night sky; she stood in the center of her massive gardens behind her home. 'How, Touga?'

"M'lady." It was Tamotsu, the hawk youkai who was in charge of watching over Touga.

"What are you doing here, Tamotsu?"

"Touga and his human companion, Rin, are heading this way. They also have two new travelers with them."

"Here? Are you positive?" The female inu-youkai was breathless, to see her former mate again… "Who is with them?"

"I overheard them speaking about their destination, m'lady, they are still traveling on foot. The hanyou son, Inuyasha and the old flea, Myouga are now with them."

"The hanyou…? Coming here?" Lady Katsumi's brows rose, either Inuyasha was very courageous or very stupid. "Very well. Have the servants prepare rooms for three."

'This will be quite interesting.'

./\\.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Castle in the Sky

** Remember **

Chapter 5

_Castle in the Sky_

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

(Inner Youkai/Deity/Spirit)

Original Publish Date: 2/24/2014

* * *

./\\.

His son was acting very peculiar since they woke this morning. Inuyasha was unusually quiet, and had been staring at him and Rin since the sun rose. The young woman already attempted to ask him what was bothering him but the hanyou said nothing. The flea, which was usually very chatty, had also been silent through the morning, eyes glistening with tears as he patted his cheeks with a tiny handkerchief, saying "He's going to kill him" between hiccups. Touga had reenacted late night-to-morning in his mind countless of times and he could not pinpoint what was disturbing his young son and the old flea youkai.

"We're here!" Rin exclaimed, twirling around a vast empty clearing in the forest. Both the both males looked around the clearing, not seeing a thing.

"There's nothing here." The daiyoukai murmured; his eyes could not see anything but his instincts had sensed something in this area. He felt an ancient magic tickling the back of his senses.

"Not  _here_  here. Up there!" The human pointed up to the clear blue sky, save for one large cloud high above them. "Her castle is in the sky!"

"The  _sky_?" Inuyasha voiced, his eyes squinting up at the cloud. "How are we going to get there?!"

"I thought Touga had a youkai form that can fly like Sesshomaru and Lady Katsumi?" Touga soon had three sets of his eyes on him. One of his last memories was him in a dog form, but he did not have the slightest idea how to transform.

(It is not difficult to transform,) Touga felt the voice smirk, (but will you be able to control it…?) He did not like the presence's tone. He refused to do anything that will make him lose control in front of Rin and his son. "Is there another option?" As if on cue, three bird youkai dived down from the sky, landing with grace.

"Lord Touga." The center youkai, a large hawk, bowed in respect. The two other youkai followed suit. "I am General Tamotsu, head of Lady Katsumi's aerial guard." He gestured towards the two female falcons behind him, whose size nearly matched the hawk's. "These two are my part of my first response team, Natsuko and Hitomi. Does your group need any assistance to head skyward?"

"Assistance would be welcomed, Tamotsu." Touga replied. The winged youkai bowed once more before the three took off in flight again.

"Where are they—ah crap." The three swooped down again, this time each of them grabbing one of the land-bound beings. He heard Rin giggled in delight as one of the falcons, Natsuko, shot up in the air, enjoying the ride. Tamotsu had been the one carrying the daiyoukai up; Hitomi had grabbed Inuyasha, but was having a bit of difficulty…

"Lord Inuyasha, you must stop squirming." Like the others, the female falcon grabbed Inuyasha from under his arms, though it appeared the hanyou did not do well with heights. "You don't want me to drop you, do you?" Hitomi smirked, her large onyx eyes shined with mirth.

"Don't you DARE!" Inuyasha yelled, but his squirming did not stop. "And don't call me Lord!"

Abruptly, Hitomi let him go with an innocent expression, "Oops." And Inuyasha screeched and spewed obscenities at the falcon as he free-falled from hundreds of feet in the air. He heard Rin roaring with laughter, the other female falcon also chuckling at the hanyou. Though he did find it amusing, Touga tensed when the falcon did not make a move to catch him right away,

"Do not worry, Lord Touga. There is nothing that falls faster than the speed of their dives." The daiyoukai was unsure until he witnessed it. Hitomi cut through the air at incredible speed, catching the hanyou in her arms moments before he hit the ground and was back up at their level in seconds. She now held Inuyasha bridal-style and it seemed to further annoy the hanyou.

"You're a fucking bitch! And why are you holding me like a girl?!" Inuyasha's face matched the color of his fire rat robe at this point.

Hitomi ignored the insult, "Your womanly screeching made me question your masculinity. I had thought Touga had two sons but I could be wrong…" The rest of the flight continued on with relentless teasing, profanity and soft giggles until they reached the castle.

"Do you need to be carried to your room, Lady Inuyasha?" Hitomi asked, enjoying the rage from the hanyou.

"Let me go!"

"Hitomi, it is not nice to tease first-time guests." Lady Katsumi appeared from the main door, at the top of the steps leading into her mansion. "Welcome back, Touga."

./\\.

'This is what they have been up to… Disgusting.' A male daiyoukai crouched low on the ground of a massacred youkai village, a corpse within arm's reach. The weasel youkai used to inhabit the village before forming an organized attack on one of the lesser guarded Western outposts, on the other side of the main island. It was abrupt, and without purpose. Those youkai were sent to die. 'A test, perhaps…'

Using a weapon of the dogs against them, it was not a wise strategy in his opinion. 'Those tactics may have worked once of the former lord, but his sons are on a different caliber.' The lightly armored youkai walked through the village at a slow pace, assessing the damage. He noted the random holes of damage on the earth. 'The miedo stone is strong, even in pieces. They are playing with forces they know nothing about.' He stopped, another corpse in front of him. It was the weasel ruler of the entire region, six spears impaled through his chest and one right between his eyes; a tiger's work. 'Dragging down our respected clan for this… What are you planning, Raiden?'

./\\.

Lady Katsumi walked down the steps of her domain, her yellow-gold eyes directed at the small group in front of them. "Lady Katsumi! It's so nice to see you again!" The human girl exclaimed, bowing to her. The female daiyoukai nodded at her, before shifting her gaze to Inuyasha. 'So this is the hanyou…' She grinned internally at the young male's nervousness, his eyes never leaving hers as she circled around him. 'He is not senseless…'

"So you are Inuyasha, the proud wielder of Tessaiga…" She stopped in front of him. "I had imagined you'd be taller." Lady Katsumi commented with a bored tone, feigning complete disinterest in the hanyou. He made some insulted noises as she walked away, to stand by Touga.

"Katsumi…" The male daiyoukai gave an odd look, torn between pain and adoration. 'Do you remember me, Touga…?'

"What are you doing here?"

"I…" The daiyoukai cleared his throat; she had never seen him like this, so hesitant, lost, confused. "I need your assistance."

"Oh? Again? For what now?" She noticed the male purse his lips, she had said that with more bite than she intended. The female inuyoukai was finding it difficult to not be bitter. Touga had asked for her help many times throughout their lives, and it was only towards the end when his requests were honest with good intentions.

"Everything in my mind… I do not know where a memory starts or where it ends, I do not know who enemies are and who friends are… but I know you are the only one I can trust to help me make sense of it all." Lady Katsumi ignored the skip of her heart during his last line.

"Very well, I will help you gather your memories." Lady Katsumi turned and gestured them to follow her into her home.

./\\.

The group had split their ways when they entered the mansion. A red-faced Inuyasha was lead to the training area by Hitomi, Touga followed Lady Katsumi to the eastern wing of the mansion, and a black inuyoukai named Masaru was giving Rin a tour of the immense home. "The gardens are back here. Would you like to see them?" The male youkai inquired.

"Yes!" Rin jumped in place, eyes lighting up with excitement. Masaru opened the double doors; she squinted against the mid-day sun that poured into hall. The two walked outside onto the gravel path, the vibrant colors and scents of exotic flowers flooded their senses.

"If you wish to stay here and explore, its fine. I can return later." Masaru suggested.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you!"

./\\.

"Tell me what you know, we can start from there." Lady Katsumi opened a bottle of strong, youkai red wine that Tamotsu came across during a mission that took them all the way to Italy. Her nose twitched at the fragrant drink as she poured it into two glasses. Walking back to where Touga sat, she set one of the glasses in front of him before taking a seat across from him. "You seem to remember me…"

"I do. I remember when we first met during the awfully boring trials of the red fox tribe. I remember our mating ceremony that we held during the time the cherry blossoms are in bloom. When we ran off to visit the mainland and we were gone for weeks. When our son Sesshomaru was born…" Touga stopped after that, and nearly downed his whole cup of wine. Lady Katsumi studied her former mate, noting his slumped shoulders and downcast eyes.

"It changed everything." She took a small sip of her wine, "Do you know why?"

"No."

"My family carries a curse, or a blessing, to view the past and future of a soul. How that is the carrier becomes a link between the physical plane and the endless netherworld to cross through space and time, a simple touch is all that is needed if uncontrolled. It can be deadly, look too long and the subject's mind will collapse, the body will begin to fail, and the soul becomes trapped wandering between both planes, never to find rest. The last one in my family to attain the ability was my great-great grandmother; we had assumed it was bred out of our blood. We were wrong."

"Our son…"

"Sesshomaru, heir of the western lands, born with such a power… It was unexpected, we were unprepared. It became a liability, no one could touch him. He had no control, he was too young. Those from my grandmother's time were long gone, we had no help… Sesshomaru had no help. Things began to spiral out of control so quickly…" Lady Katsumi finished her glass, getting up to bring the bottle to the table. She refilled their cups as she spoke, "He had almost killed the Southern Lord's son in the courtyard during a meeting for peace. He was only trying to play, to be  _normal_ , and nearly caused a full-scale war. We lost control. You became violent, I was distressed. The more we tried searching for help, the more people tried to capture our son. We lost friends, it became impossible to trust anyone. It all seemed so hopeless."

Touga was not looking at her at this point; his eyes looked straight ahead, a blank gaze. She wondered if she should continue. He swallowed hard, before taking his glass off the table to take a large sip. "Continue." His voice was rough, broken.

"We made many enemies in those years, some you were able to convert later but most have held a grudge. Our marriage began to suffer greatly, and when I found out that you were repressing Sesshomaru with your fists instead of educating him, I had enough. I tried to take him away from you, but you would not allow it. Sesshomaru feared himself; you used that and made sure he threw out any emotion from rage to compassion. Yes, our son eventually found control, but in exchange lost the privilege to feel love, passion, fear, and happiness,  _anything_ … The only thing he felt was hate towards you and I." Lady Katsumi blinked back the wetness in her eyes, drinking a bit more wine. "It was no secret. The moment Sesshomaru finished puberty he constantly challenged you, over and over again, no matter how hard you beat him. It took centuries, but then you began to change."

"Izayoi…" Lady Katsumi nodded.

"Something that human princess did finally got through to you. You began to tour your lands and make amends with tribes and clans that we were disconnected with, made allies with neighboring demons in other lands. You fought your son less and it frustrated him to no end. He did not understand your change in demeanor, when you attempted to explain, he thought you were a fool. He could not understand that you rediscovered compassion as he had no idea what it was or how it felt." Touga finished his wine, and poured himself another glass. "You started to prep Sounga, Tessaiga and Tensaiga, gathering different items like the meidou stone—plans for the future. You alone ran after your human mate after being fatally wounded by that dragon, you saw your second son for the first and final time before perishing in the flames of her home."

"I…" Touga swirled the red liquid in the clear glass, "I need a moment to think through all this."

"Of course, we've gone through enough today." He drank the rest before rising from his seat, and walking out the room. The daiyoukai had many memories buzzing through his mind; Katsumi's explanation helped organize them, make sense of them, but did not ease the emotions he felt through them. Lost in his thoughts, he did not realize his feet led him to the back gardens.

"Touga?" Rin sat on the lush green grass, illuminated by the setting sun. She had many picked plants around her and was making what appeared to be a crown with orange and yellow flowers. She had that smile again, the one that quieted his thoughts and soothed the ache of his pain. The young woman gestured him to sit beside her, and he obliged. "You look tired."

"I am… overwhelmed."

"Did your talk with Lady Katsumi help?"

"It did."

"But it still hurts…" Rin whispered so softly he nearly did not catch it. She rose to her knees, and placed the finished crown on his head, making adjustments.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting a crown on you."

"Why?" Touga raised an eyebrow at the odd gesture.

"Because you are a Lord, you need a crown." She sat back, admiring her work.

"Oh? And who will be my Lady?"

Rin looked unsure, "I don't think Lady Katsumi will let me put flowers on her head."

The daiyoukai chuckled before he gently grabbed Rin's petite hand, placing a soft kiss on the curve of her knuckles. "And you?" Touga watched as the young woman eyes enlarged and her cheeks flushed a bright red, her gaze quickly looked away, biting her bottom lip. He caught a faint new scent melding with hers. He couldn't place what it was, but it stirred something deep in his youkai.

Abruptly, the young woman quickly pulled her hand away, and began twiddling the picked flowers in her hands as if nothing happened, leaving the daiyoukai confused.

"Lord Touga, Lady Rin." Masaru stood behind them, bowing before continuing. He had been so absorbed with Rin, he had not noticed the black inuyoukai approaching. "I wish to show you to your rooms and the bathhouse. Dinner will be ready soon, and I'm sure you all would like to freshen up."

"What are you wearing?" Inuyasha had appeared at the doorway, making his way towards them as they rose to stand.

"A crown."

"Of flowers." The hanyou reiterated. "You look ridiculous."

"It brings out my eyes." Touga replied with a shrug, unashamed of Rin's gift as they made their way back into Lady Katsumi's home.

./\\.

"How about this one?" Natsuko held up a soft pink kimono, with swirls of a darker shade, and embroidered with golden flowers. Rin nodded, as she ran her hands through the fine fabric.

"Ah, it's much too nice, I can't wear—"

"Nonsense." The falcon youkai interrupted her, placing the kimono on the bed before closing the chest containing an array of clothing. "Lady Katsumi wants to ensure you are properly dressed."

"That is kind of the Lady."

"Perhaps." The falcon moved the human to sit in front of what appeared to be a vanity. "Though it is more likely she just does not want anyone to think she doesn't treat her guests." Natsuko chuckled, grabbing a comb. "You can find an awfully selfish reason for any favor that Lady Katsumi does."

"Hmm…" 'Kind of like how Sesshomaru was.' "I hope you don't mind me asking, I mean no offense, but you are a soldier, correct? Why are you helping me dress?" Natsuko smiled, gathering Rin's black hair in her hands before she began to work through any knots.

"I do not mind. My sister Hitomi is not one for kimonos, hair and makeup, but I love fixing myself, or another, up. It is a nice change from all the swords, armor, and constant training." Natsuko replied. "Do you think Lord Touga is handsome?"

Rin blinked in surprise at the abrupt change in topic, a quick flash of his golden eyes watching her through thick lashes as his lips pressed against the top of her hand entered her mind. The memory brought a bright flush to her cheeks and she quickly looked down, hoping the falcon missed it. "He is… To be honest, the whole family is." She mumbled the last part.

Natsuko let out a giggle, "It is almost unfair how attractive Lord Touga's family is, true. I was thinking a side braid, and we can put one of those lovely flowers from the garden."

"Yes, that sounds perfect!"

Natsuko turned her around to face her as she worked a few drops of imported Argan oil into the human's hair. "Lord Touga is different kind of daiyoukai. A compassionate heart and sense of humor is very rare among them. I'm sure you have noticed he is not the same as Sesshomaru, Lady Katsumi, or any other daiyoukai you have encountered on your travels." She moved the mass of Rin's hair over her right shoulder, splitting the dark hair into three. "I have to say it. I saw you both in gardens earlier on my flight back to the castle."

"He wanted to think of other things besides whatever Lady Katsumi told him." Rin said, finding it very difficult to hide her embarrassment. She did not know what the falcon youkai saw, and she certainly didn't want to give anything away!

"It must be difficult to remember a life over again." The falcon finished the braid, and secured the tail. "Lady Rin, are you two… close?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know…" Natsuko nudged her side when she walked past, grabbing a yellow flower from a vase on the vanity. It matched the embroidery on the kimono. "Are you two… more than 'just friends'?" The falcon youkai secured the flower in Rin's hair on the left side.

"N-no! W-why would you think that?!"

Natsuko shrugged, "The way he looks at you…" She motioned Rin to stand as she grabbed the kimono. "And how embarrassed you are about it." The youkai teased, holding up the clothing open so Rin can slip inside.

"W-we only travel together." The falcon pulled out a matching obi, wrapping it around her small waist. 'What does she mean by the way he looks at me?' Natsuko looked at her from top to bottom, before grabbing a tiny brown compact and what appeared to be a thin paint brush. She popped open the compact, using the brush to pick up some color, it was a vibrant red.

"Don't let the color scare you, it's very sheer. It should just stain your lips with a tiny bit of color. You have such nice skin and a beautiful face; you don't really need much makeup." Natsuko swiped the color on Rin's lips, and then blotted the excess with a light cloth.

Rin blushed at the compliment, "Thank you." The falcon youkai moved her to stand in front of the vanity's mirror,

"So, what do you think?"

Rin grinned at her reflection, "I love it, all of it. Thank you so much, Natsuko!" She gave the falcon youkai a huge hug that ended with her laughter.

"Don't thank me just yet. We have to see what Lord Touga thinks…"

./\\.

Inuyasha sat at the table impatiently; his spot was next to his father who sat to the right of the head of the table. They were waiting on Rin, Katsumi and 1-2 more youkai. 'Thank the gods that annoying little shit Hitomi isn't going to eat with us.' Of course, that meant he had to sit through  _an entire meal_  with  _Sesshomaru's_  mother. The servants tried to get him to wear something other than his fire-rat robe, telling them he should wear 'something nicer' to eat with the Lady. Like he gave a damn about what she thought of his clothes! And he was starving, 'Where the hell are these people!?' At that moment, the dining room door slid open, it was Rin…?

The hanyou raised his eyebrows, 'The girl can sure as hell clean up…' The young woman looked like a little princess with her shining hair and fine kimono. He glanced at his father who had a similar reaction, but he heard his heartbeat quicken a few beats. 'Why…?' Rin was blushing under the attention as she made her way across from Touga, sitting to the left of the head seat.

He heard his father clear his throat, "You look beautiful, Rin." The compliment made the poor, embarrassed girl shy into her spot, her face bright with color and a small smile playing on her lips. Inuyasha could hear her heart pounding in her chest from across the table.

"T-thank you, Touga." Her meek voice stuttered, looking down to the table. He saw his father smile back at her—And god damn it, he  _needed_  Katsumi to come in and break this ridiculous exchange.

"The Lady of the house." Masaru announced, as Katsumi walked into the room. 'Thank the gods.'

"Oh, Rin, that kimono looks lovely on you." Katsumi commented as she sat at the head of the table, before looking at him. "And you are still wearing that ratty old thing."

Inuyasha bristled, "And I ain't gonna wear anything else. Deal with it." Suddenly, Katsumi had an expression of sadness, her sleeve-covered hand coming up to cover her face.

"Oh how rude, I was simply trying to treat you with respect. I know there is bad blood between us all but I only wished to make it right—"

"Okay, okay! I'll wear whatever they give me next time!" Inuyasha panicked, not expecting such a strong emotion reaction from the woman.

"Good, I will have the servants set something out for you for breakfast tomorrow morning." The female daiyoukai had instantly reverted back to her cold, haughty demeanor that left the hanyou bewildered. 'What the hell…?' He looked at his father for some sort of explanation, but only he saw him smirk knowingly at her. He just got played by Sesshomaru's mother. 'That fucking—'

The servants bustled into the room, several plates of hot food and raw meat were set on the table. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the massive amount of food that was served to them, before grinning in excitement. After waiting for Lady Katsumi to serve herself, the rest of the table began to dig in. "So, Inuyasha, tell me, I have heard you have many abilities trapped in Tessaiga, far more than Touga ever acquired. How do you keep them all under control without damaging the blade?"

The hanyou finished up chewing his food, before he shrugged. "I just do. I didn't know there was supposed to be some kind of limit or something…" He took another bite from the roasted bird.

"Surely Tessaiga became harder and harder to control as you absorbed more techniques."

He only shrugged again, "I guess, it only took a couple of days to master a technique and move on."

"Days?" He nodded. The female daiyoukai gave him a strange look, "How curious." The hanyou thought Katsumi was going to continue, but instead directed her attention to Rin. "My son was here yesterday, he asked about you. He knows you are traveling with his father."

"He does?" Rin asked in surprise. 'Yeah, he knows, and he's fucking pissed.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to listen.

Katsumi nodded, "Yes. Fortunately for you both, there was a pressing matter in his lands that needed immediate attention. I suspect he will return here when he is through."

"Guess we shouldn't stick around." Inuyasha snorted between bites. He looked at his father, unsure of their next step. 'The old man can't avoid him forever though…'

./\\.

Rin snuck into the library after dinner, eager to check out what books Lady Katsumi had hidden away. Though the servants at Sesshomaru's fortress did not like it, she would frequently go into the library and steal some books to take to her room. They were always going off about how a human like her would not understand youkai literature. The only thing she didn't understand was their dislike towards her.

"Battle of the Panther Tribe…" Rin read through the titles on the books and scrolls on the shelf in front of her, picking whatever seemed interesting. She generally avoided the writings about war if written by the victory. Her interest laid in youkai mythology, guides for healing—

"What are you doing?" Rin 'eeped', jumping back into the shelf and dropping the small stack she had in her hands. It was only Touga, who looked quite amused. "I did not mean to frighten you." He made a move to pick up the literature from the floor before she beat him to it.

"Ah, it's okay." Rin said, embarrassed at her clumsiness. Her eyes scanned over the daiyoukai quickly before turning back to the shelf. He looked very different without all his heavy armor on, wearing only a formal piece of attire, he almost looked…  _attainable_. She mentally shook her head at the thought, before replying. "Picking out some things to read…"

"You enjoy reading?" Touga asked, keeping a respectable distance as she continued to browse the library.

Rin nodded, "Yes. My father and brothers had a small collection of human folklore, I would always be asked to be read to and beg them to teach me…" She grabbed one more scroll before turning to face him, "This should be enough for tonight and tomorrow morning. I was going to read them in my room…" She chewed on her bottom lip for a bit before continuing, "Do you want to join me?"

He gave her _that_  smile, the one that caused the feeling of butterflies in her. "I would like that."

The pair walked to Rin's room in the opposite wing of the castle, slipping inside quietly. The human hoped no one saw them; she didn't need someone like Lady Katsumi interrogating her. Though, she wasn't sure if the female daiyoukai would even care… She dropped the scrolls on the nightstand before sitting up the bed with her back against the wall. Rin gestured the daiyoukai to do the same, and he quickly joined her. She grabbed one the scrolls and began reading, Touga silent as he listened.

Three stories later, it was well into the night and Rin was beginning to feel the day catch up to her. "I had no idea we had so many youkai, tormenting humans with the most mundane things…" His back was only halfway up the wall at this point, his eyes only partially open, and his voice groggy, barely above a whisper. She smiled at the daiyoukai, enjoying seeing him so relaxed and at ease. "Have you experienced any of those?"

"No, but my older brother was convinced a youkai was moving his pillows at night.*" She said, chuckling at the memory. Rin turned to put the scroll down on the stand next to her, with the rest of the pile.

She did not expect Touga to be sitting upright and against her when she turned back around. Even sitting, the male's large frame towered over her petite body. "S-sorry." Rin whispered, having bumped into the daiyoukai's chest, but he didn't appear to be listening or didn't care. A clawed hand came up and cupped the right side of her face; the inuyoukai's eyes seemed to be taking every detail of her face in. The hand moved to the braid of her hair, fingertips following each curve until he reached the tail. Her heart raced from the attention, and above all, the intensity of his gaze. "T-touga? Is something wrong?"

Touga blinked several times, as if a fog lifted from his mind. He let go of the lock of hair, "I…" Rin watched his cheeks flare up, and she couldn't help the smile that tugged the corners of her lips. "I apologize. I don't know what came over me. I… uhm…" He could not meet her gaze, and she couldn't believe how adorable an embarrassed former war lord can be. "I should go." He made a move to stand but she grabbed his sleeve before he took off.

"No, stay." Rin said without thinking, now she was the one mortified. "I-I mean, i-if you want. I would like if you do." She had let go of his sleeve and dropped her gaze, her last statement barely reached her ears. Rin felt the futon shift, his warmth near, as he returned to his original spot. A clawed hand once again made its way to her face, grasping her chin and lifting her gaze to meet his.

"You want me to stay?"

"Y-yes…"

His hand moved upward, cupping the side of her face once more, "Why?"

Rin licked her suddenly dry lips, "Why do you keep touching me?" The two stayed like that for moments, neither saying another word, neither breaking eye contact. They tried to find a true answer in each other's gaze, but neither gave anything away. Eventually, Touga dropped his clawed hand with a soft chuckle,

"I'll stay."

./\\.

"State your business." Toran stood in front of the large gates that lead into the panther village, her lance in hand. Though both feline, the white tiger and panther youkai were not friends in the slightest, for the same reason most hated the white tigers. They played with their prey, tortured them for hours before finally ending their lives. The tigers killed for sport more than anything.

"Toran, the ice panther…" The white tiger purred, his tail giving away his excitement. "I came to speak to… Tatsuya, is it…?"

"That is Lord Tatsuya to you, tiger." The female panther growled, her lance began to glow with a halo of white. "You will not pass, nor see my lord. Leave these lands immediately."

"If it is a fight you want then…" The white tiger youkai unsheathed his sword. Toran narrowed her eyes as the blade turned black. "Say goodbye to your village, panther."

./\\.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dialogue. Sorry for soooo much talking!
> 
> *There is actually a Japanese youkai that moves pillows at night. No lie. It's called Makura-gaeshi if you want to check it out.


	6. Trapped

** Remember **

Chapter 6

_Trapped_

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

(Inner Youkai/Deity/Spirit)

Original Publish Date: 2/28/2014

* * *

./\\.

Rin groaned, pushing away the hands that were shaking her body awake. The bed was so soft and warm; she didn't want to leave just yet. The hands stopped for a moment and she was relieved, snaking her arms under a pillow and pulling it close. She exhaled deeply, her mind slipping back into slumber…

Until those hands returned, tickling her underarms.

Rin's eye snapped open, and she tried pushing the hands away as they moved to her sides, but of course, the daiyoukai was much stronger than her. "T-touga! Stop!" She squealed between her laughter, trying to squirm away from his torturing hold. She heard his deep laughter mixing with her own before he finally let her go. The young woman lay breathless on her back, staring up at Touga. "Th.. That's not… nice!" She said in-between her heavy breaths, but the daiyoukai continued to look at her with a smile, ignoring her complaints.

"You must get ready quickly. We are leaving."

Rin blinked in surprise before rising from the bed, "Where are we going?"

"Katsumi wishes I check something out." 'That's strange.' Rin moved to the clothing chest, a folded kimono already sitting on top. Touga walked to the door, "I will be waiting by the main hall." She stared at the closed door for a moment before undressing. The human hoped no one had noticed the daiyoukai stayed the night in her room and get the wrong impression.

./\\.

Rin followed Touga out the front door, dressed in a simple purple traveling kimono and a small bag on her back. She noticed the daiyoukai left behind his body armor, heavy pauldrons and the pelt sealed away, wearing only his usual white kimono and hakama, with his vambraces and armored gauntlets. "Where are we going?"

"East." He seemed oddly determined about something.

"Are Natsuko and Hitomi taking us down? Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked, noting there was no one but the usual guards patrolling the area.

"No. He will be staying here for now. Stand back." She backed away a couple of feet as the daiyoukai kept walking several feet away. 'Is he going to try to transform?' The young woman's brows wrinkled in worry, 'Please be careful, Touga.' The hairs on the back of her neck stood when a strong pulse of youkai rolled through the area, a familiar tornado of power engulfing the humanoid form of Touga. Rin dropped her jaw in awe when his form grew, and grew, and grew, far past that of Lady Katsumi's and Sesshomaru's. She couldn't help the small 'eep' that escaped her when large red eyes focused on her. The dog youkai growled softly, before lowering his head to the ground. She glanced at the dog youkai's eyes once more before climbing up the large head, and a finding a spot behind the youkai's neck.

Her hands tightly clutched the long, soft fur as she felt his muscles tensing up, ready to pounce. Rin squealed when the large dog jumped off the floating castle grounds, landing softly on the grass below them. The youkai took off, running through rivers and jumping from clearing to clearing in the vast forest. Rin turned on her back, looking up at the morning sky as her hands still held fast to the fur underneath them. She had never gotten to ride Sesshomaru's dog form before, always having A-Un to ride when he flew off somewhere. It felt so much different riding the dragon; the power surrounding his form tickled her skin, ride was rougher but felt more natural, and she could almost feel the daiyoukai's heartbeat from her spot.

They traveled uninterrupted until mid-day, when the daiyoukai stopped in the middle of a great plain. Digging a bit into the fur to hide herself, Rin peeked her head out of the strands and saw a reddish-brown dog in front of them,  _much_  smaller than Touga, probably a bit smaller than Sesshomaru. Growls and snarls were exchanged; she sensed the agitation coming from Touga and heard the anger in the other dog's tone. Rin gasped when she saw more of the same type of dogs approaching, 'Oh no. We're surrounded.' She began to panic for a moment, 'Touga has not had time to practice fighting in his youkai form since his resurrection. Will he be able to handle these many youkai so soon?'

The pack of red dogs jumped to action. Despite Touga's large frame, he was extremely agile, able to dodge most of the swinging claws and snapping jaws. His immense paw came down and swiped at two of the dogs, slapping them away as if they were insects. One tried to grab a hold of him from behind, but the silver youkai kicked the dog with his rear paw, before turning around and slamming his head into the smaller dog, knocking it unconscious. The two from earlier took the opportunity to jump him, one dug his claws into Touga's left side, the other locked his jaw around his right shoulder area—dangerously close to Rin.

The daiyoukai roared in pain before rearing his head, fangs clamped over the neck of the dog to his right. He pulled the dog out of its hold on him, easily dangling the youkai in his jaws before he threw the body into the dog on his left, leaving one knocked out and the other on the grass bleeding profusely. Touga looked at the three youkai, ensuring none would follow before taking off once more. "Touga! You're bleeding!" Rin yelled against the wind as the dog ran. The red dog had gotten his sharp teeth deep into the daiyoukai's shoulder; the wound released more and more blood with every step the silver dog took.

Touga did not stop until they reached one of the main provinces on the east side, where the youkai abruptly began to change back into his humanoid form. She ended up in his arms when he completed his transformation, letting her go quickly and dropping to his knees. "Touga!" The wounds appeared more gruesome in his humanoid form, large holes in his right shoulder and three significant slashes above his left hip.

"I'll be fine. I just… need rest." The youkai sounded out of breath, his usual bright eyes were clouded with pain. Rin helped him to lie against one of the many trees in the tiny clearing, before he spoke again. "I can use my youki to heal, but it will leave me weakened for a while."

"Do it!" Rin said, not understanding why he hesitated. The daiyoukai closed his eyes; the wounds shined a brilliant clear light that died down within seconds. She touched his shoulder with soft hands, noting only blood was left and wounds were closed. "I saw the lake nearby. I will gather some water for you to drink."

He did not open his eyes, "Do not stray for long…" He sounded absolutely exhausted. Rin nodded though he was not looking, before running off to the lake. It did not take long for her to gather water in the two bamboo containers she kept in her bag, and was back at his side in a short moment.

"Water?" He nodded and accepted the container, nearly drinking all of it in one go. She took it back from him when he finished, leaving the other filled one at his side. She looked at him for a bit before scanning the rest of the area. It was quiet. Not an eerie kind of quiet, but very silent. Rin moved to sit beside Touga, whose chin was resting on his chest with eyes closed. When traveling with Sesshomaru, Jaken and she were always breaking the silence. The human smiled, 'I miss Jaken.' The kappa could be annoying, but her only form of entertainment during those times and he really did have a good heart. 'Sesshomaru didn't really talk much.' Her smile faded, when she thought of Sesshomaru, staring up at the sky.

Was she still angry at him? Maybe a little a bit, but she was tired of being bitter and sad. Her travels with Touga helped clear her mind and think of good times.'I miss you too, Lord Sesshomaru…'

./\\.

Touga woke to the smell of fresh animal blood, burning wood and the sight of the sun about to fall. He had not intended to fall asleep, but his body demanded it. He did not understand, turning into his youkai form did not appear to drain so much of him if his memories were correct. Healing was a bit more taxing, but nothing like this. Was he doing something wrong, or was something wrong with him? The daiyoukai resolved to ask Katsumi about it once they returned.

"You're awake!" The human woman was by the fire, and had just put down a skinned rabbit to roast by the flames. "I have another rabbit here for you! I thought you might be hungry when you wake up." She walked up to him, and he accepted the raw meat. He felt famished, and must have looked it as he ate, hearing Rin say, "Oh… I had no idea you would be so hungry! I would have caught something bigger—"

"It's alright. Thank you, Rin." He smiled at her, "It took you so long to catch that fish, I can only imagine it took all day for two rabbits."

Touga watched her face get red at his teasing, "I-it did not!"

"How long did it take then?"

"That's not important!" She huffed, before a playful smirk played on her lips. "Besides I wasn't the one just  _sleeping_  the day away." He chuckled at her, and watched her crouch down to eye level. Her expression changed to something more somber, "Are you okay now, Touga?"

The worry in her eyes tugged at the daiyoukai's chest, "Yes, I am." He stood up from his position, Rin followed suit. "I will go to catch more food."

The human nodded, "I'll be here."

./\\.

"How boring. I thought you would be much more entertaining, hanyou." Lady Katsumi said, circling Inuyasha after making him fall for the seventh time since their friendly little match started. Hitomi was on the sidelines, rooting for her and making sure to throw some mocking remarks at the hanyou's way.

"You know Inuyasha, it's your feet that are usually meant to be planted on the ground when fighting, not your ass."

"SHUT UP, YOU GOD DAMNED BIRD!" The hanyou roared, getting up to his feet. Next to Hitomi was her sister, Natsuko, laughing at Inuyasha's outburst. The two combatants faced each other again; the female inuyoukai easily parried his wild, but predictable, attacks before dropping him to the floor once more, this time also disarming him.

"How is it you have stayed alive all this time?" Lady Katsumi asked. He was nothing. His human blood slowing him down and dulling his senses. She knew her son had been after the hanyou to end his life once he was of age. How did this creature in front of her slice off Sesshomaru's arm and successfully come out alive in each battle with him? How did he survive against so many youkai, his battle with Naraku, the fight with Sounga?

How did this hanyou master Tessaiga far better than Touga ever did in half the time?

"You must have the luck of fools." She said under her breath, watching Inuyasha rise again and pick up his blade as he cursed obscenities at her. 'At least he is persistent.' "Another go, hanyou?"

./\\.

The entire village was destroyed.

Hiyoshi hissed in pain as he dragged his body through the forest. They tried to get everyone to evacuate, to surround the tiger and  _finish his pathetic life_ … But the youkai had friends with him, an uncommon practice for tigers, and hyenas no less. Though intelligent, hyenas had a sadistic streak almost as a bad as the white tigers. 'And this blade…' His hand clutched the blade tightly, knuckles white with rage.

_"Toran! Watch—" But it was too late, the ice panther did not dodge the attack in time, and was sucked into the darkness._

Tatsuya had told him stories of a youkai that used a similar attack named Shishinki, but that daiyoukai has disappeared for the past few years now. 'But I know Shishinki was an enemy of Touga.' Hiyoshi looked down at the blade; it seemed to always glow blue, occasionally flashing with an image that looked like the night sky across the steel. It seemed unstable almost. 'I have to get to Lord Touga.' His other hand clutched at the wound across his side, a parting gift from the tiger once he had shoved a dagger through his skull.

_"You can cut, stab, freeze, burn, whatever you'd like!" The white tiger laughed manically, "I will not die!"_

And it was true, for the most part, until Tatsuya got close enough and disarmed the youkai. Whatever magic was in the blade, it kept that white tiger alive while taking the blunt of any attack. The panther rested against a tree for a moment, catching his breath. He wasn't too far from Lady Katsumi's domain, he would make it. He  _had_  to make it. He had no idea who was left, if there were any survivors. The hyenas dragged them out, separated them to weaken their already sapped strength and finish them. Hiyoshi was able to get out alive; he only hoped that Tatsuya and Ayumi were able to do the same.

./\\.

The night had fallen but Touga had no intentions of stopping. He was now carrying Rin on his back, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Why are we heading East?" The human asked. He tried to ignore the tickle of her breath against his pointed ear.

"To visit Totosai, I presume!" They both blinked at the intrusive voice, the human looking down on her shoulder.

"Myouga? Where did you disappear off to before we got to Lady Katsumi's home?" The human asked.

"Uh… Well, you see… There was an emergency that needed my immediate attention—"

"You shouldn't lie, Myouga." Rin murmured with a tone that told him this happens often before speaking up. "Are we going to see Totosai, Touga?"

The daiyoukai nodded and said nothing more. The flea piped up, "My lord has no weapons, Lady Rin! While he can fight and kill very well on his own, a weapon will be much less taxing on his body especially considering he must go through retraining his youki…" Rin rested her head against his shoulders before she hummed in acknowledgement.

"Totosai made Tessaiga and Tensaiga, right?" Her tone was sleepy, and he felt her body further relax against his.

Myouga nodded, "That he did! I'm sure he will have no issue creating a new blade for Touga."

"If he doesn't…?"

The flea looked at her oddly, "Why would he not? Totosai and I have been serving Lord Touga for centuries! There is no—"

"For the same reason he wouldn't… forge a new blade… for Sesshomaru." Rin mumbled, before a small yawn escaped her. He heard it in her voice that she was struggling to stay awake.

"We will worry about this when we arrive, for now, rest, Rin." Touga ordered, shutting down any further conversation. Though his mind lingered on Rin's last words, there was always the possibility that the blacksmith would not create another blade.

./\\.

The morning sun shine brightly, rays of light sneaking through the small openings between the thick canopy above. Rin buried her face in the warmth beneath her, attempting to avoid the light. A spicy scent, the feeling of being moved, and the memories of last night made her realize that Touga was  _still_  holding her. She lifted her head and her eyes squinted against the dawn of day. "Good morning." The human heard him say.

"Morning… Have you been holding me this whole time? You must be tired! Put m—"

"I am not tired." The daiyoukai stated, sounding perfectly fine.

"Touga…" Rin knew at the very least his back must be worn-out by now. She then noticed the sun was above them, meaning morning had past. Why didn't he wake her up at sunrise? "Put me down. I can't believe you carried me so far into the day! You didn't have to, I wouldn't have minded being woken up."

"And if I had wanted to?" Touga said, looking at her from over his shoulder, his brow quirked. There was a smile on his lips, and she knew it was because of her blush.

"W-why would you want to? It's tiring! Put me down!" The daiyoukai complied this time, and Rin took a moment to stretch out her limbs before they continued walking. "How far are we?" She noted the large, volcanic mountain in front of them.

"Not far, we should get there soon."

./\\.

Natsuko hummed softly as she did her quick patrol around Lady Katsumi's domain. She closed her large, onyx eyes for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping her hair and moving through her immense, dark wings. She opened her eyes; her sharp predator stare scanned the grounds below. 'Nothing… Nothing…' She thought with a hint of boredom. While Lady Katsumi held a large region of desirable land with only a small army of youkai, very few dared to challenge her directly. Many thought that challenging her, would be challenging Lord Sesshomaru himself. She never bothered to correct them. Those who did anyway, found out very quickly that the youkai under her command were a significant threat on their own. It had been over a century since the last attack on Lady Katsumi's domain, though the men sent out to the South have yet to return…

'What's that?' Her eyes caught sight of a figure, limping their way forward. She could see the trail of blood the being was leaving behind from her spot hundreds of feet in the air. 'A panther?' Natsuko folded her wings in slightly and began her rapid descent, landing with ease a few paces away from the youkai. "Traveler, are you alri—"

The panther fell at that moment, a small puddle of blood already forming beneath him. The falcon hurried to the panther's side, flipping him on his back. His skin was grey from blood loss, his wounds were deep and plentiful, and noticed an odd sword in his grasp. 'The meidou!' She thought as she saw the netherworld flash in the metal.

"An angel…?" Natsuko heard him rasp, his gaze was unfocused.

She let out a soft chuckle, "No, sir, you are still alive. I'll take you to get treatment right now, so don't die on me!" The falcon stated and she lifted the heavy body in her arms before shooting up to the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

./\\.

Touga stared at his hands in frustration, before clenching them into fists, claws digging into his palms. They stood near the base of the volcanic mountain Totosai resided in, now they needed to make their way up… But he could not transform. Why could he not summon his youkai form again? 'What is going on?' But nothing in his mind answered him. He heard no mocking chuckle, no condescending remarks, nothing. 'How is that possible?' What happened between his last transformation and now?

The sky above them darkened quickly, "A storm…?" But he did not smell rain.

"Totosai!" Rin exclaimed, just before the old youkai shocked his way down with his cow youkai.

"So old Myouga has not lost his mind, eh?" Totosai said, hopping off his steed and approaching him. He stopped in front of him, an odd look on his face. "Strange…" The old blacksmith began scratching the top of his top head, "I don't recall your youki being so weak before." Touga narrowed his eyes at the statement, was his weakness so obvious? "I cannot make a blade for you."

"Why?" Rin asked him, but Touga already knew the answer.

"In order for me to forge a youkai blade, the wielder must be at full strength. It will not work another way." Totosai redirected his attention back to the daiyoukai, "How were you resurrected, Lord Touga?"

"I do not know."

"But Totosai… Touga just transformed into his youkai form yesterday. He fought off youkai and everything!" The blacksmith seemed very surprised by this information.

"You should not be able to transform with your power so low. Are you able to now?"

"No."

"Who did you all fight with?"

"Red dogs."

The answer seemed to confuse the blacksmith, the youkai scratching his head again. "On your way here from Lady Katsumi's? We are far from their territory. This is not good."

"They didn't seem happy when they saw him…" Rin added.

The fire-breathing youkai nodded. "The red dogs despise Lord Touga and his family. Sesshomaru has been trying to get rid of them for a while now among all the other enemies of the West." After a moment of silence, Totosai shook his head. "But they are not ones for magic, youki-binding spells and bringing back the dead…"

"What can I do about this?" Touga was becoming increasing agitated. He did not want his power trapped away. 'I cannot protect Rin like this.' He blinked at the thought, not expecting it before mentally shaking his head. He needed his strength if he was going to continue to survive in this time. If what Lady Katsumi said was true of a war on the horizon…, the daiyoukai must find a resolution quickly.

Totosai gave him a blank look, "About what?"

"About his youki, Totosai…" Rin replied in an exasperated tone.

"Oh right! Well… With Inuyasha's miko gone that limits our options… Perhaps Jinenji can help. He knows much more about spiritual energy than he lets on."

The daiyoukai noticed Rin's smile and happy little skipping when Totosai mentioned 'Jinenji'. Who was Jinenji that made the woman so happy? "Where is this Jinenji?" The blacksmith was making his way back on the thee-eyed cow.

"Pretty far from here, near Inuyasha's neck of the woods. Hop on, I'll take you guys there." The two joined Totosai on the back of the steed. "Hold on." The sky darkened once more, a bolt of lightning engulfed the small group, blinding Touga and Rin. Next they knew, the group was flying in the sky, the volcano nowhere in sight. Rin, who sat in front of him, was looking down at a village they were about to overpass.

"That's Kaede's village!" She exclaimed, before turning to him. "Remember what Inuyasha told you? This village is where all this friends are!" As they made their way over the village, her eyes brightened before yelling, "Sango! Miroku! Kohaku!" Touga watched as three humans below turned their heads skyward with bewildered expressions.

"Is… that's Rin." Sango said, waving back at the girl. Miroku and Kohaku followed suit, until the group passed the village and continued onward. "Who was that with her?"

"It was Totosai and some kind of youkai…" Kohaku mumbled. "Too big to be Lord Sesshomaru, not that he would ride on the back of a cow…"

"Still he almost looked familiar…" Miroku chimed in, before realization dawned on his face. "That was… Sango, their father… Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father." Sango and Kohaku both looked shocked.

"But how?" Sango asked, "And why is Rin with him? Should we contact Inuyasha? What about Sesshomaru?"

"My dear, dear Sango… " Miroku started as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "If we value our lives, perhaps it would be best that we stay out of this one…"

./\\.

"Well, here you go." Totosai announced, as his steed landed on an herb field. There was a rather large hut in the middle of the field, with the hanyou working a few feet beside them. Jinenji's big blue eyes watched them curiously as they dropped down from the cow. "Good luck, Lord Touga. You should come visit me when you have your youki sorted out. "And like that, the blacksmith disappeared in a shock of lighting.

"Who are you…?" The hanyou's soft voice spoke as he dropped the last herbs he picked in a small basket, before facing them.

"Jinenji!" Rin exclaimed as she ran up to the shy hanyou and hugged him without a care, a blush coloring his orange skin. Touga watched the exchange with a small twinge of jealously, he didn't want another male on the other side of such emotion from her. 'That's ridiculous. Its how she greets everyone.' He thought to himself, shrugging off the feeling. "Don't you remember me?"

"Rin, it was, correct? The little girl always asking how to save youkai…" The blue eyes landed on him, "And who is your friend?" Rin ran back up to Touga, slipping her hand into his and bringing him closer to the hanyou. "This is Lord Touga! He is Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's papa!"

"Ah, yes. I have heard many stories of you, Lord Touga." The hanyou tilted his head to the side. "Are you here because of your youki?"

The daiyoukai was surprised by Jinenji's intuition, 'Perhaps he can truly help me.' "Yes, I am." The hanyou nodded, and went back to picking herbs.

"I can see the trappings sprout from a darkness in your heart, Lord Touga."

"How?" He had done nothing but look at him, how could he already see the problem?

"You are  _exposed_. A second glance of my novice skills shows me much more than it should. Your incomplete mind, unstable youki, restless emotion… A miko, or a spirit youkai, would be able to tear you apart in minutes. …Is someone after you?"

"I have many enemies."

"Then I hope your allies outnumber them. Until you purify the darkness, you will not be free." He felt Rin tightened her hand around his, having only just realized she was holding it.

"How can he do that…?"

"Lady Kagome can."

"Kagome is no longer here…" Rin said, a sadness tainting her scent. Jinenji also looked crestfallen. 'Kagome… I believe Inuyasha mentioned her.'

"There are no mikos that will agree to help a daiyoukai, and I lack many years of training. I apologize, but I do not have a permanent solution for you aside from finding who did this to you." Jinenji looked down at Touga again, "I can make an elixir that would temporarily elevate the hold on your youki. Something you can use in emergencies… It will not be ready till morning."

"I will take any help I can get. Thank you, Jinenji." Touga replied.

The hanyou nodded, "You both are welcome to stay here for the night. The villagers will not bother you." He began directing his attention back to his work but not before stealing a quick glance at their entwined hands. "There is a hot spring a little ways north, too far out for the villagers to visit, if you two ever need… privacy."

Rin instantly turned red, pulling her hand away from his and holding it to her chest. "W-hat? W-we weren't—" She cut herself off, unable to finish.

Though he felt a bit embarrassed himself, Rin's reaction made him chuckle before teasing, "You aren't interested?" She looked at him, mortified, before she covered her face with her hands in response, shaking her head. "No? And here I thought you found me desirable." He began walking away, acting insulted.

"W-what are you talking about!?" She squeaked, following the daiyoukai. The two continued to banter and Jinenji watched with interest until they were out of sight. 'Strange, those two…' He couldn't help but notice they headed north anyway.

./\\.

"Has he been identified?" The blue fox youkai, Tsukiyo, asked the wards of the medical wing.

"Not yet, but we have confirmed he is from the west Panther Tribe." One of the healers replied, "His condition is stabilizing, but he most likely won't be ready to speak until tomorrow morning."

The fox youkai frowned, "Alright. Thank you." She made her way out of the medical rooms, slipping a quick command to one of her subordinates before entering the war room, where Lady Katsumi and Inuyasha stood, staring at the blade the panther brought in.

Lady Katsumi sneered, "It reeks of tiger." The female daiyoukai looked up at the fox, "Any word on the boy?"

"He is still out, most likely till morning, but he is from the Western Panther Tribe. I have requested a team to head over there immediately."

"Good. What of those sent South?"

"They… they have not yet returned, m'lady, nor have we heard from them."

"Wonderful." Lady Katsumi snarled, before grabbing the black blade. "How did a tiger get a hold of something like this?"

"I thought the only things that perform a Meido are my Tessaiga and that guy Sesshomaru sent to the netherworld." The female daiyoukai brought her other hand up, squeezing lightly on the blade from tip to base.

"That is mostly true. I also had the ability, with a stone for your father gave me before his death. Though its powers are very different..." She narrowed her eyes when fingers reached a particular spot, near the base of the sword. "It coincidentally disappeared around the time of your father's resurrection."

"You have some insane youkai here guarding this place. How the hell did someone get in and steal that?"

"I don't have answer for that yet…" Lady Katsumi raised the blade, and slammed the flat side of it against the edge of the table, breaking the blade.

"What the hell? What was that for?"

The daiyoukai pulled a black shard from the base of the sword. "Huh, a shard from the meidou stone…"

The hanyou hung his head, "Not this shit again…"

./\\.

"Touga?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired." The two had been teasing each other relentlessly for hours, and wandered into the hot spring that Jinenji told them about. It was larger than most springs, with a narrow rock formation down the middle. Rin gasped in surprise, jumping in place before skipping to the spring. She dropped her bag on a rock, before her hands moved to untie her kimono. 'Is he still behind me?' The young woman stopped, turning her head to look at the daiyoukai who had been watching her. Now was her chance to get a little payback from embarrassing her earlier.

She dropped her voice low, her chocolate eyes hooded, and her hands mocking the motion of untying her obi. "Is there something you'd like, Lord Touga…?"

Rin couldn't hold the act much longer than that, bursting into laughter when Touga's face turned red, eyes wide, and his mouth agape, speechless. The daiyoukai soon recovered from the shock, before growling his way towards the human woman. "Little minx."

"What are you—Hey!" Touga grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder with ease, calmly making his way closer to the water's edge. Rin squirmed in his iron hold, "No, don't!—" and he promptly dropped her in the spring, clothes and all. When she resurfaced, the daiyoukai was making his way to the opposite side, a smirk on his lips. She made noises of frustration as she removed her soaked clothing, laying it on some rocks nearby. The woman made her way to the rock divider, holding herself up against to look at the daiyoukai who stood outside the spring with his back towards her.

"I thought daiyoukai were supposed to act more dignified." She teased as Touga removed the little armor he had on and his boots. The inuyoukai let out a soft chuckle as he pulled the rest of his top, before removing it completely.

"And I thought ladies do not watch men undress." He countered, turning around and casually baring his upper body to the young woman. While Rin did see part of chest back then in their first encounter, it was strictly to clean his wounds and she did not think much of it… but now things were much different than before.

Rin noticed the definition of the chest that she had laid against, the strong arms that had been around her, that carried her. Her mind wandered as she wondered what it felt like to run her fingertips down the curves of his taut stomach and through the little trail of silver hair that disappeared into the hem of his hakama…

What it would feel like to have his powerful, bare body against hers.

'Oh gods.' Her body shivered—was it suddenly cold or was she so hot?—Rin realized she had been blatantly staring at the male in front of her, and when her eyes met his—her heart stopped. The mirth was gone from his gaze, replaced with something raw and animalistic that she had no name for—no one  _ever_  looked at her like that—and she got lost in the fire of his golden eyes, unable to look away.

"Rin…" Touga's voice was unlike before; it was gruff, almost breathless, and sent shivers down her spine while heating up her entire body—was something wrong with her?— Or was this—? 'Oh no. Oh gods. No, no, no.'

The young woman finally pulled her mind out the haze, reality crashing upon her. Without a word, she quickly turned back around, and sunk into the water, leaving only everything above her neck exposed. 'What was that?' Her heart was still pounding, her body hot with a feeling she didn't understand and demanding something she barely knew anything about, and she just wanted it to all go away. She squeezed her legs together and wrapped her arms around her when she heard the sound of splashing on the other side of the rocks.

'Oh gods, what does he think of this?' She  _stared_  at his body like he was… like a piece of meat! 'Oh Ayumi, I wish I listened more to your 'boy talk'.' And he just stared back at her, letting her look at him that way. 'Those eyes…' She shivered again, a tiny involuntary whine escaping her throat. Rin slapped a hand over her mouth, completely submersing herself in the water for a few moments.

_"Rin…"_  'Ah, stop!' She yelled at her mind, her hands clutching her head. 'Go away, go away.' Her eyes peeked out the water for a few moments, she heard and saw nothing. 'Maybe he didn't hear anything…' She was kidding herself. Rin breathed deeply, 'I have to just… clean up, get out, and everything will be fine. We'll walk back to Jinenji's, spend the night, and leave in the morning. Nothing changes.' She grabbed a small bottle of bath oil that she kept in her bag, and began to clean off the dirt and grime of the past couple of days.

Rin began to hum softly, working the oil into her lightly colored skin. When a wicked thought of what it would be like to work the oil into Touga's hard, tanned back entered her mind, she slapped the water in rage, "Shut up!" , unknowingly shouting aloud. She looked over to the bridge of rocks that separated them, she heard the water move but the daiyoukai remained silent. She sighed in relief, and continued to bathe, this time uninterrupted.

Once she finished, the human stepped out of the water, digging into her bag and grabbing a large piece of cloth made out of a special youkai-created material. She dried herself with the cloth and laid it on a rock for a moment to dry. She felt her kimono and was thankful that it appeared to be made of demon silk, as it was already dry despite being soaked. Rin dressed herself, grabbing the cloth again and wringed out her long, dark hair. A rumble across the sky caught her attention; dark clouds were in the distance over Jinenji's village.

"Rain." Rin made a surprised noise, not expecting Touga to already be dressed and next to her. "We should go." She nodded. The human packed her things, tied her wet hair up in a messy bun, before returning to his side. They began walking back to Jinenji's at a brisk pace, but the woman didn't fail to notice the awkward silence between them. The two were halfway there before she could no longer stand it.

"Touga?" The daiyoukai did not respond. Rin bit her bottom lip, her eyes cast down to the ground. She tried once more, "Touga…?" This time he turned to face her,

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, I just…" She licked her dry lips, and sighed softly. "I'm sorry for what happened back there. I shouldn't have…" Rin trailed off, not wanting to admit she was staring, though it was no secret.

"No, I apologize." The daiyoukai exhaled, coming closer to her before he placed a finger under chin to raise her eyes to him. "I should have not let a little human woman get the best of me." He teased and Rin watched a smile play on his lips. Her heart sped up, and she chewed on her lip again nervously. She didn't understand it. She'd seen him smile many times before. 'Not like this…' His look warm and inviting, the corners of eyes crinkled, a fang peeping out and resting on his bottom lip.

It was spontaneous.

Rin didn't fully realize what she had done until she pulled away, seeing the daiyoukai's stunned expression. "I…" She let go of Touga, "I don't know why I just did that." The human swallowed hard, "I-I… Sorry…!" She felt the overwhelming need to be anywhere else, and tried to take off, only for him to grab her arm and pull her back flush against his chest, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I don't know how you felt about… that." Rin swallowed, trying to calm her heart. Why did she do that? What happened to her plan of nothing changing? "I shouldn't—"

"Why would you have run off instead of asking?" Touga asked with a raised brow, curious.

"I'm not sure." Rin sighed again, frustrated at the rush of foreign emotions filling her. 'I really should have listened to Ayumi.' Hesitantly, she turned herself in his arms to face him, her hands came up to rest on his chest before looking up at him.

"Is that another one of those silly human things?" He teased her again, and… everything seemed fine.

"You're okay with…?"

"Rin, you  _violated_  me with your eyes earlier—" The human covered his mouth, mortified.

"D-don't say that! That's not what happened!"

Touga removed her hands; they both ignored the sprinkling rain that began to fall. "Oh? What exactly happened then?"

"We aren't going to talk abo—" Touga kissed her, and her words died. The rain picked up quickly, dampening their clothing, but the couple didn't care. She shyly slipped her tongue in the warmth of the daiyoukai's mouth, softly stroking against his, earning a soft groan from the daiyoukai. She liked that noise, a lot. Rin felt the youkai's claws skid across her soaked skin, trying to pull her closer into him. It wasn't enough, and every breathless kiss left them wanting more.

Until a threatening, guttural snarl cut through the clearing.

Rin pulled away from the daiyoukai and gasped, the only warning Touga got… "… Lord S-sesshomaru?"

./\\.

**End of Chapter 6**


End file.
